


Hold Back The River

by TeapotFiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotFiction/pseuds/TeapotFiction
Summary: Elizabeth Anne, actress and star of The Pretty Poisons, is going from strength to strength. Her life seems perfect and she's about to make her debut on Broadway - the dream of many a young actor.So, when she's asked what her biggest regret it by a well meaning journalist, her reaction takes her by suprise.Because - Only one person could guess what her biggest regret was. And she didn’t even know where he was. Or if the things that still haunted her would even matter to him anymore.To understand, you had to go back to the beginning....
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 93
Kudos: 105
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this is a bit different to the other things I've written. I started writing this about a year ago and really wasn't sure if it would ever see the light of day. (Don't get too excited, I don't have it all pre-written. I just had a writing slump for about 9 months).  
> If I stick to my plan, it's in two parts: The first three (or so) chapters will be part one, and the rest of the story will be part two. You'll understand the parts once you start reading.  
> It's AU but I am ignoring all character destruction caused in S4. And to be honest S3 in parts too. (Looking at you S4 Betty...). Kevin Keller is the friend we thought he was going to be in S1. 
> 
> All aboard the good ship angst. There will be tears, but although the waters may be rocky, if I can get the characters to behave the way they should, it'll be worth the tumultulous journey.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @TeapotFiction.  
> Please comment to let me know what you think! (I am in so many minds as to whether this is worth publishing but OH MY am I trying not to let the neutoricism win).  
> As always, thank you to everyone who has ever read or commented on anything I've written before, I really wouldn't continue without your support and I'm so glad to have found this little corner of the web to share with you.

_ Once upon a different life _

_ We rode our bikes into the sky _

_ But now we’re caught against the tide _

_ Those distant days are flashing by _

_ Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes _

_ Hold back the river, so I _

_ Can stop for a minute and be by your side _

_ Hold back the river, hold back _

1.

‘So tell me, Elizabeth, you catapulted into fame so quickly - do you have any regrets?’

The interviewer is kind, but the question catches her off guard. Not because it’s unexpected - it’s one that the publication sent through in advance so she has a prepared answer - but there’s something about hearing it out loud that makes her stop for a minute. But then she remembers where she is, and smiles warmly at the journalist. A young but kind faced woman, clearly thrilled to be given the opportunity to write about her. 

‘I’d have loved to have finished my degree. One day, I still hope to.’ It’s the pre-prepared answer, and while it’s not exactly a lie - she would love to claim that degree she’d worked so hard for - it’s not the whole truth. But, then again, as she had quickly learnt, this was not the time for the whole truth. She hopes it doesn’t seem disingenuous. 

‘Ah yes, that’s right, you were at Columbia, when you were cast in  _ The Pretty Poisons _ . Could you tell us more about that?’

‘Certainly.’ Betty is back on safer ground here, this is a well told story. ‘I was half-way through my third year when the audition notice came out…..’

She tells the story well, and the interviewer seems glad for her willingness to open up. When she reads the interview in one of the higher end magazines, she’s pleased with how kind a portrayal it is. Veronica, her agent, had been thrilled with it and had taken to quoting chunks of it back at Betty whenever she spoke to her. 

For Betty, there was just one line that stood out among the rest. 

_ When I ask Elizabeth if she’s ever regretted anything in her meteoric rise to fame, she pauses before answering. She looks looks wistful and explains that she’d love to have finished her degree - but she can’t ever regret the decisions that got her where she is today. And who can blame her? With offers flying in since The Pretty Poisons wrapped, including her upcoming debut on Broadway, Elizabeth Anne is clearly going places.  _

Betty wondered if the journalist had really thought she looked wistful, or had just put that in to make the article seem more interesting. There was no way the journalist could possibly know that her one real regret in life had happened years before she had broken into acting. Before she’d even had her acceptance letter from Columbia, let alone had to make the decision to drop out. 

Only one person could guess what her biggest regret was. And she didn’t even know where he was. Or if the things that still haunted her would even matter to him anymore. 

To understand, you had to go back to the beginning.

\----

_ 9 years previously. _

The day started off normally. There were absolutely no indications this was going to be the day that started off the process of her world being shaken off its axis completely. It was just an ordinary day at Riverdale High, where Betty and her friends were half way through their Junior year. It was just an average day, in their average high school, spent with her classmates who had known her her entire life. 

  
  


Kevin and Betty were having coffee in the home room before class, when Betty was called to the principal’s office. 

‘You can’t have won another academic award, surely?’ Kevin teased. 

‘It’s more likely that he wants me to change the wording on one of my articles so it portrays the school in a  _ more appropriate _ light.’ Betty tried not to sound completely cynical as she grabbed her bag and stood up. 

‘Sure. Well off you go then. I’ll be waiting here for the tea later.’ Kevin sipped his coffee and sank back into the old homeroom couch, waving her off flamboyantly. 

  
  


Betty knocked on the principal’s door minutes later. 

‘Ah, Miss Cooper. Come right on in. We have a new student starting today.’ Weatherbee got straight to the point, he had never been one for small talk. ‘As irregular as this is, I trust you will make him welcome.’

‘Of course.’ Betty agreed, readily. ‘What’s his name?’ 

‘Forsythe. But it says here that he prefers to go by Jughead.’ Weatherbee’s disdain for the nickname was evident. ‘He’s moved from Toledo as his father lives here. It’s all happened very quickly. But, he has an excellent transcript… and he could be a new recruit for the paper. Anyway, he’s waiting for you outside. Take him straight to class or you’ll be late - you can give him the full tour at lunch.’

‘Of course.’

Betty could tell she was dismissed.

  
  
  


There was a dark haired boy standing in the hallway. He was tall, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, and looked like he’d had a very long night. On his head was a grey beanie, from which one black curl escaped from. He smiled as she approached, and she was surprised at how boyish and charming it was.

Betty smoothed her ponytail and approached him. ‘You must be Jughead? Hey, I’m Betty Cooper. I’m going to be showing you round today.’

‘Well, Betty Cooper, it’s a pleasure to meet you.’

‘Likewise.’ Betty agreed. ‘So, what brings you to Riverdale?’ She added politely.

‘My dad lives here. I, er, was living with my mom and my sister, but my mom got into some trouble and my grandparents didn’t have room for both of us, so I volunteered to stay with my dad for a bit. Figured it was about time someone kept an eye on him.’

‘Oh.’ Betty wasn’t really sure how to react to that. She tried not to look surprised at his , thankful for a lifetime of Alice Cooper drilling politeness into her. 

‘Shocked by my bluntness? Look, Weatherbee told me you ran the paper round here, so I best to get it all out in the open before you ran some investigative journalism piece on the new kid.’ Jughead interjected.

‘I wouldn’t - ‘ Betty protested.

‘I’m joking. About the expose. Obviously. I forget my humour takes a while for people to get used to. But I did figure it’d come out eventually, and - well I’m not my parents, so I don’t have anything to hide.’ He said firmly. 

Betty nodded, and smiled again.

‘Noted! Well, it’s a pleasure having you,  _ and _ your humour, in Riverdale. So, if Weatherbee told you about the Blue and Gold, can I assume I’ve got a new writer on board?’

‘Isn’t print journalism dead?’ He said, but not unkindly.

‘Not dead, just resting. Besides, we’re online.’

‘Something tells me we’re going to get along.’ Betty was rewarded with another flash of that boyish grin, and it was everything she could do not to blush.

  
  
  
  


As they entered the classroom, Betty caught Kevin’s eye. His mouth dropped open and he whispered ‘Who is the hottie?’ once he clocked Jughead. 

‘Miss Grundy?’ Betty ignored Kevin and turned to their teacher. ‘This is Jughead Jones, he’s joined today.’

‘Of course, welcome Jughead, take a seat wherever you can see one. Here, take this.’ She passed him a copy of The Grapes Of Wrath. ‘We’re halfway through, but I’m sure you can catch up.’

‘Thanks.’ 

Betty took her place next to Kevin, and Jughead ended up in the row in front. 

‘Seriously, girl.’ Kevin stage whispered. ‘Those eyes. He makes the grunge look attractive. I needed a  _ warning _ . Why doesn’t Weatherbee trust me to show people round? It’s just cruel.’

‘Weatherbee doesn’t trust you to show people around because of that time you locked all of the newbies in the drama department and wouldn’t let them leave until they’d auditioned for Jesus Christ Superstar. Three of them didn’t come back!’

Kevin pouted. ‘It wasn’t Jesus Christ Superstar, Weatherbee wouldn’t let me have the cross, remember? It was Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. And I was down to eight brothers and a handful of wives, if you recall. What else could I do? The show had to go on.’

‘Of course it did.’ The memory was etched in Betty’s mind. ‘Anyway, behave and don’t frighten him. And try not to gawp.’

‘Sometimes Betty, I wonder if you even have eyes.’ 

Betty shook her head at her friend. 

  
  
  


As much as she loved Kevin, she didn’t think it was quite fair to launch him at Jughead first thing - or rather, let Kevin launch himself at Jughead - without any prior warning. She was worried - with good reason - that it would be literal launching and nobody should have to deal with that. Not until after lunch, at least. Once the bell rang, she took Jughead straight to the cafeteria where they picked up some food before she embarked on her tour of the school.

  
  


‘Hey, so is there somewhere that people hang out round here?’ Jughead asked her mid way through, as they were walking through the sports facilities that he wasn’t showing too much of an interest in.

‘Oh! Um, there’s the student lounge. We normally hang out there before school. The quad and bleachers are normally occupied by the sports teams, but if that’s more your thing..’

Jughead chuckled. ‘No, no, I mean after school. Somewhere not on the premises, preferably.’

‘Oh! Right! Gotcha. Yes. It’s got to be Pop’s. It’s a diner not far from here - best milkshakes and burgers in Riverdale. We all go there most nights. Pop does a roaring trade from Riverdale High students.’ Betty kicked herself for her mistake. She tried to hide her embarrassment with enthusiasm. 

‘There’s really a “Pop”? Wow.’ Jughead asked. ‘Well, if you didn’t have me at that, you definitely did at burgers.’ He grinned at her again. ‘Would you want to hang out today, once we’re done with classes?’ 

‘Sure!’ Betty paused, and wondered if she should invite Kevin or Josie along too - Jughead probably just wanted to make some friends in the new town after all - but there was something about him that made her want to get to know him by herself first. (Because  _ yes, Kevin _ , she did have eyes. And that may have influenced her decision).

‘Great.’ Jughead paused and read the sign on the door that Betty had paused in front of. ‘Ahhh. And what might this be?’

‘This, Jughead Jones, is where the magic happens. Welcome to the Blue and Gold office.’

Betty opened the door, and Jughead walked into what was, essentially, a classroom, with a couple of extra computers and a few piles of old editions around the room.

‘Wow.’ Jughead said politely. ‘Many of you on staff?’

‘There’s me, Kevin who does a gossip column, Ethel who helps out with the website, and Josie does music and culture. Sometimes other people help out if they have an article they particularly want to write. We’re quite casual.’

‘Cool.’ 

‘Look, I know I can be a bit much, so please tell me to shut up if it’s not your sort of thing. But if you want to join, we’d be happy to have you.’

‘You don’t even know if I can write.’ Jughead pointed out, good humoredly.

‘I’ve got a hunch,’ Betty surprised herself with her tone. It could almost be described as flirtatious.

Jughead scrunched his face up. ‘Okay, you got me. I was editor-in-chief at my old school’s paper. I imagine it’s going to rack and ruin without me there now.’

‘Knew it! So, you’re in?’

He nodded, ‘I’m in.’ 

  
  
  


That night at Pop’s was to be the first of many. While Betty sipped on a strawberry milkshake, Jughead made his way through more food than she’d ever seen anyone eat. (And she’d been to dinner with the football team when Kevin and Moose had still been together). 

‘I grew up in Toledo, but my parents split up about five years ago. We stayed with mom, but we used to come to Riverdale in the summer. I’ve always liked it here, so it made sense to give it a go for a while. My grandparents are a bit old fashioned so I thought I’d get a bit more freedom here. My dad’s place is on the south, and he owns the bar round there - the Wyrm, And that’s it in a nutshell.’ He explained through mouthfuls of burger. ‘So, Betty, your turn.’

‘I’m Riverdale born and bred. My parents met in high school, got married, had my sister than me, and now they own the Riverdale Register together.’

‘Hence the interest in journalism.’

‘Hence the interest in journalism.’ Betty confirmed. ‘The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. My sister, Polly’s at college - Harvard - in her second year’

‘Harvard? That’s a lot to live up to.’

Betty’s mouth tightened and Jughead instantly regretted his comment. ‘Yeah.’ She said, shortly. ‘That’s all there is, really.’ 

‘I doubt that’s true.’ Jughead slurped his milkshake, but he sensed that she didn’t want to talk about it further. ‘You weren’t kidding about how good these are, were you?’

‘Not in the slightest.’ 

‘So what do you do for fun?’ 

‘Fun?’ She repeated, and he narrowed his eyes at her in confusion.

‘Yeah, fun. You know, that thing when you’re enjoying yourself.’

‘Very funny. I mostly just hang out with Kevin and Josie, and Ethel too - when she’s allowed. Her parents are kind of strict so we don’t see as much of her. We’ll either come here, or go to the drive in, or hang out at one of our houses.’ Betty replied, feeling like she was very boring. ‘I was going to invite them here tonight, but..’

‘No, I’m glad it’s just us tonight.’ Jughead said quickly. ‘But if you don’t mind me tagging along when you’re with them, it’d get my dad out of my hair about making friends.’

‘Consider yourself part of the gang.’ Betty replied, trying to hide the grin that had come to her face when he’d said he was glad it was just them. ‘What about you, then?’

‘What about me, what?’ Jughead said, teasingly.

‘What do you like to do for fun?’

‘Writing. I was - well am - writing a book. Kind of a murder thriller type. Keeps me out of trouble. That and classic film.’

‘And how would you define classic?’ 

Jughead looked at her squarely, as if daring her to argue with his choice. ‘Anything from the golden age of cinema. And Hitchcock. That sort of thing.’

‘You are going to love the Twilight Drive-In. That’s basically their repertoire.'

‘Maybe we could go sometime?’ 

That time, Betty couldn’t hide the blush when she nodded.

  
  
  
  


As it happened, they all went to the drive in the following week. Jughead had quickly fitted into the group, exchanging friendly barbs with Kevin, being appropriately impressed with Josie’s musical talent, and quietly encouraging Ethel to feel part of the group. He mostly sought Betty out, but the others weren’t put off. Indeed, once Kevin had ascertained that Jughead’s preference was entirely of female persuasion, he’d pouted, but decided if he couldn’t have him, Betty deserved to have a good shot. 

‘That boy likes you Betty Cooper.’ Kevin had said, one week after Jughead had moved to town. ‘And your Uncle Kevin is thrilled for you. But just don’t forget me while you’re gazing into his beautiful eyes, or cutting yourself on those cheekbones of his.’

‘Kevin, no! He’s just moved here, he just wants to make some friends.’

‘Betty, I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again. Sometimes, I really do wonder if you have eyes.’ 

  
  
  


They all bundled into Kevin’s dad’s truck the night the Twilight was playing _ Rebel Without A Cause _ . Kevin, who had allocated himself the role of chief matchmaker, insisted on Josie sitting up front with him, while the rest went in the back. Betty found herself sandwiched in the middle, between Jughead and Ethel. 

‘Sorry’ she’d mouthed at Jughead, who shook his head. 

‘I’m happy with this arrangement.’ He mouthed back. 

‘So, Jughead,’ Kevin twisted round in his seat to face the three of them in the back, ‘Betty tells me you’re rather a film aficionado.’

‘I wouldn’t say that exactly.’ Jughead began. ‘I just watch a lot of films. I should probably get some other hobbies.’

‘I’m sure you won’t be short of volunteers, whatever it is you want to pick up.’ Kevin winked. Josie rolled her eyes.

‘Behave Kevin!’ She thwacked him playfully on the arm. ‘Don’t listen to a word he says. None of us do. It’s the best way to deal with him.’

‘Rude.’ Kevin pouted.

‘Thanks for the head’s up.’ Jughead grinned. ‘And thanks for letting me tag along.’

‘You are most welcome.’ Josie said. ‘Come on Kevin, let’s get snacks. Any requests?’

‘Popcorn!’ Ethel, Betty and Jughead chorused. 

‘We meant aside from the obvious?’ Kevin raised one eyebrow at his friends, but went off anyway. 

‘Kevin can be a bit much, but he’s got a heart of gold.’ Ethel said, as soon as he was out of earshot. ‘Just give him as good as you get.’

‘Noted.’ Jughead nodded. ‘Any good ammunition I should be armed with?’

Betty and Ethel looked at each other and grinned. ‘Well, now you mention it…’ Betty began. ‘How long have you got?’

By the time Kevin and Josie returned from the popcorn stand, Betty, Jughead and Ethel were wearing smiles that could be described as dangerous.

‘You didn’t?’ Kevin started.

‘Us? Never.’

‘I bring you all out, I buy you all popcorn and this is how you repay me Betty Cooper and Ethel Muggs? Et tu, Jughead?’

And with that, Jughead was in. 

  
  
  


The next week, Betty and Jughead went to the Drive In by themselves. They’d talked most of the way through the movie - previously a cardinal sin in Jughead’s mind - and had to be ushered out when it finished because they hadn’t noticed. Betty had almost missed her curfew, but she didn’t mind because Jughead’s arm had been slung around her shoulders and she’d liked it. 

  
  


Three weeks after that, in the Blue and Gold office, he kissed her for the first time.

  
  


They were the only two that used the office regularly, most of the other writers just emailed in their submissions, and Ethel normally uploaded everything from her computer at home. Betty had always felt a sense of duty to be in the office at least a couple of times a week in case anyone had any questions.

They never did, but it made her feel more justified in including her editor in chief position on the college applications she’d be sending the next year. 

Jughead came every day that Betty did. Partly because he loved the newspaper almost as much as she did, but mostly because Betty was there. 

They’d just put the finishing touches to an article and were both looking at the same computer screen, waiting for the ancient technology to spring into life and let them upload it to the website, when Jughead leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. 

Betty was in equal parts shocked and delighted, and kissed him back.

The article was soon forgotten. They played dumb when Ethel had asked them about it the next morning. 

  
  
  


To start with, their relationship was snatched moments here and there. Stolen kisses in the Blue and Gold room when they were sure that everyone else had gone home. Taking the long route home so they could talk more and hold hands without anyone noticing. 

  
  
  


One night, just as Betty was preparing for bed, she heard a soft tap at her window. She ignored it at first, assuming she was imagining things, but when she heard it a second time, more persistent, she pulled her curtain aside and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Jughead’s face staring back at her. He indicated the latch, so she opened the window and he climbed into her room.

‘Juggie? What are you doing here? My parents! They’ll hear.’ 

He shook his head. ‘Their light went out nearly half an hour ago. I’m pretty sure I could hear your dad’s snores from outside.’

‘That doesn’t entirely answer my question.’ Betty pointed out. ‘How did you even get up here?’

‘A ladder, obviously.’ 

‘Right.’ Betty frowned at him. 

Jughead ducked his head to the side and looked a little bit bashful. ‘I just wanted to see you. And it’s a Friday night. We’re teenagers. Shouldn’t we be raising a little hell somewhere?’

Betty narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled as she did so. ‘We literally left Pop’s a couple of hours ago. Is everything okay?’

Jughead nodded, but didn’t say anything. Instead he took her hand and pulled her towards him. He paused, taking her in for a moment, before softly pressing his lips to hers.

‘We were with the others, so I couldn’t do that earlier. That’s all.’ He murmured into her ear. 

In answer, Betty pulled him back towards her and kissed him again, letting her hands snake around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair. 

‘So you climbed up a ladder - where did you even find that, by the way? - and climbed through my window in the middle of the night all because you wanted a kiss?’ 

‘Yes.’ Jughead smiled at her. ‘Also…’ he trailed off. 

‘Yes?’ Betty’s eyes darted from his eyes to his lips to his eyes again, as she waited for him to respond. ‘Juggie?’ 

He swallowed and broke eye contact, staring at the wall as he composed what he wanted to say. Then he took a deep breath and looked Betty squarely in the eyes. 

‘Are we - doing this? Properly, I mean? Are we a thing?’

Betty looked confused. ‘Jug?’

‘I like you Betty. I like you a lot. And I want to be able to show that I like you in front of other people. I’ve not really done this before, so I guess.. all I’m asking is if you’re on the same page.’

Betty took his hand in hers. ‘Of course I am. I want to be with you. And only you. I thought that was obvious?’ 

He squeezed her hand. ‘I just wanted to be sure.’ 

‘You can always be sure of me.’ Betty kissed him again. And then laughed. ‘I guess this means we’ll have to tell Kevin.’

‘Kevin, smevin.’ Was Jughead’s response. 

  
  
  


Although they were tempted to draw straws, in the end, they told all of them together, trying to make it sound as casual as possible. 

‘Oh my sweet baby B, did you think you were being subtle?’ Came Kevin’s derisive reply, as Josie and Ethel giggled in agreement. ‘Anyway Bughead, you’re adorable. Name your firstborn after me.’ He’d winked at Betty, and added a whispered ‘as soon as it’s just us, you’re telling me all the goss.’

And that was pretty much that.

  
  


Betty had never realised anything could be so intense, until she met Jughead. It was like he was the missing part to her, that she’d never even known she was missing. He’d fitted seamlessly into her life. She’d never really been that interested in dating before he’d arrived at Riverdale High. A couple of boys had asked her out, but she’d considered them as nothing more than a distraction from the things that mattered more - like keeping up her GPA and her extra curricular activities. 

But with Jughead it was different. She couldn’t seem to get enough of him. She didn’t know how to describe it exactly - ironic for a writer that she couldn’t find the words. He just seemed to complement her perfectly. He balanced her out - whenever she was getting stressed, he knew how to calm her. He helped her relax about the things that didn’t really matter, but he pushed her when it did. He helped her be the best version of her she could be. And he said that she did the same for them.

Soon, they were intertwined in almost every facet of each others lives. Not Betty and Jughead but BettyandJughead. One didn’t come without the other. She’d once spoken to Kevin about it, worried that she was moving too fast, that she was too young to fall into something so serious. That she shouldn’t be feeling so much, so intensely. That she worried about how this wasn’t like normal relationships. 

Kevin had put his hand on her knee to comfort her. ‘Betty. He makes you happy. Don’t second guess that. And okay, maybe you two are more serious than a lot of teenagers are - I mean, just look at my track record - but why is that a bad thing? As long as you’re happy, and he’s happy, and you don’t feel like you’re having to be someone else for the sake of your relationship - just enjoy it.’

And so she did. 

When Betty looked back on the last few months of her Junior year, it seemed like this whirlwind of happiness that she’d just been completely caught up in. 

They told one another they loved each other on the night of Prom. Ethel hadn’t been allowed to go, so they’d all skipped the school dance in favour of takeaway burgers from Pop’s and films in the Muggs’ front room. Josie had been most disappointed, because her and Reggie were rumoured to have been named Prom King and Queen, but had still told Ethel there was nowhere she’d rather be. Kevin reassured her that his fabulous jacket would wait until his next date. Betty really didn’t mind, and, as for Jughead - he had made Ethel feel a hundred times better by saying ‘Honestly, it’s a relief. I don’t know how to dance anyway.’

It had been a fun evening but when Reggie picked Josie up to whisk her away because - ‘There are  _ some _ prom traditions I am not missing out on!’ - they called it a night. 

Jughead walked her home, it wasn’t far. As he slung his arm over her shoulders, he pulled her against him and moved to whisper in her ear.

‘Betts - You know I love you, right?’ he said softly.

She whipped her head around to look at him. ‘Juggie?’ she asked, smiling as if she couldn’t believe what he’d just said. 

He grinned back at her. The cooler, sardonic Jughead she normally knew replaced with a more bashful, boyish one. He swallowed and spoke again.

‘Betty Cooper. I love you.’ he said again, looking right at her to gauge her reaction. 

She grinned back at him. ‘Jughead Jones. I love you too.’ 

‘Phew.’ he quipped, before kissing her. 

It was a perfect moment. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what you are about to read... may you forgive me.
> 
> (I will try not to leave it two months between updates in future).

It all felt so perfect for so long that, at first, Betty didn’t notice the darkness creeping in.

When she looked back, she couldn’t remember exactly when the first hints appeared that something was up. Over the years she’d analysed and over-analysed the lead up to the end. In her memory it began when school finished for the summer, but in reality she knew it hadn’t been that neat. There hadn’t been such a definitive moment. 

After the prom, Betty felt on top of the world. She was in love, and the person she was in love with loved her back. She felt as if she belonged with Jughead, in every sense of the word. And, since he’d fitted in so well with her friends, he really did seem to be the missing puzzle piece. She finally felt complete.

  
  
  


‘How long have you and Jughead been together now?’ Josie asked her as they walked home from school about a week or so later. The boys were unusually preoccupied, so it was just them for once.

‘Nearly four months, I guess.’ Betty replied, simultaneously surprised at how long, and yet how short an amount of time that was.

‘Wow.’ Josie replied. ‘It seems like he’s been around much longer than that!’

‘You’re telling me.’ Betty agreed. ‘That must mean you and Reggie have been together three months?’

‘Yep. It was our three month anniversary yesterday.’ Josie grinned, but then looked a little sheepish. ‘I know I talked a big game about prom night but… I got too nervous then. So we actually - well, my parents are out of town and there was no pressure from a lifetime of high school movie expectations - so we actually tried it again last night.’

‘ _It_ it?’ Betty asked and Josie’s coy smile gave her the answer. ‘Josie this is huge! How was it?’

‘ _Don’t_ tell Kevin. You know what he’s like and sometimes a gal wants to keep details to herself. It was…’ she paused. ‘Okay, it was really awkward at first, but after that we kinda got into a rhythm and oh my God, Betty. I’m a changed woman. I just want to do it again and again. Like, I know we’re teenagers but no one warns you about this!’

‘I mean Josie, I think they do.’

‘They do about boys. Girls are just meant to sit back and tolerate it.’

‘I guess.’ Betty agreed, giggling. ‘So really, that begs the question - what are you doing walking back with me and not heading over to Reggie’s?’ she teased her friend. Josie bumped her with her elbow.

‘Well, I’m glad you have such high expectations of my friendship, that you think I’d just ditch you for sex. But also my parents are back and you know what his are like. We’re going to have to plan it a bit more tactically in future.’ Josie giggled and then stopped suddenly. ‘Betty - feel free to tell me to get lost, but are you and Jughead…?’ she left the question hanging.

Betty shook her head slightly. ‘Not yet.’ 

‘Oh.’ Josie looked surprised. 

‘It’s not like an issue or anything.’ Betty added quickly. ‘It just hasn’t happened yet.’

‘Of course.’ Josie replied. ‘I didn’t mean to imply it was. It’s just you and Jughead are so in sync we assumed it’d happened already. Anyway, you’ve got plenty of time. No sense in rushing.’

‘Exactly!’ Betty agreed hurriedly. ‘You don’t feel like you’re rushing it with Reggie, I hope?’

Josie shook her head. ‘Nope, but we’re different to you and Jug. Anyone can see you two are in it for the long haul. I’ve got to be a bit more realistic with Reggie. We’re in high school, I have my music and he has football, so who knows what’s going to happen! I thought I’d regret it a lot more when I’m at music college with all the other music geeks and I passed up a chance with Reggie’s muscles…’ she giggled again, clearly giddy from her new found confidence, and Betty shook her head at her affectionately. 

‘Hey! At least I’m honest. Anyway, time for a detour to Pop’s?’

‘Always.’ Betty linked her arm through Josie’s. ‘As long as we send a picture of our milkshakes to the boys so they know what they’re missing out on.’

‘What would be the point in going otherwise?’

In the end, of course, Josie and Reggie survived much longer than Betty and Jughead did. But at that stage, no one could predict what was to happen.

  
  


A couple of weeks after, and after school had finally finished for the summer, Betty couldn’t quite put her conversation with Josie out of her head. It’d been true what she said at the time. It – sex -wasn’t an issue. It simply hadn’t happened yet - but Betty being Betty found herself wondering if there was something wrong with her, and that was why it hadn’t happened. 

Betty being Betty, she decided to do something about it. 

Not that she was exactly sure she was exactly ready for it to happen yet. 

She settled on going over to the trailer Jughead shared with his dad on a Saturday afternoon. Jughead often helped his dad out at the Wyrm in the evening, but he rarely did anything other than see Betty during the day, so it was hardly a radical plan to go and see him so she wasn't sure why she was nervous about it. Betty wasn’t exactly sure what her plan of action was going to be when she texted him to expect her to come over soon. She probably just wanted to talk to him about it. To check it was at least on his radar.

When she got to his trailer, all thoughts of that disappeared because Jughead wasn’t alone. The tiny living room was full of teenagers that she didn’t know. By their leather jackets and dark clothes she guessed they lived around the trailer park. They certainly didn't look like anyone from school. She didn’t know that Jughead knew anyone outside of their group and she felt a bit hurt that he hadn’t mentioned it to her. 

Betty almost turned around there and thento pretend she hadn’t seen. She wondered if Jughead would invite her over later, or tell her about whatever this was. It wasn’t like him to keep things from her, so this was odd. She was already getting in her own head about it and imagining all sorts of scenarios. Before she could leave, Jughead had caught sight of her through the window. He beamed when he saw her and opened the door quickly, kissing her warmly in greeting. 

‘Betts! I didn’t know you were coming over. Come in and meet everyone.’

Betty tried to hide her confusion. ‘I did text you. Who is everyone?’

‘Oh sorry, I didn’t have my phone on me.’ Jughead took her hand in his. ‘These are mostly my dad’s friend’s kids. They all live on the park and go to SouthSide High. My dad, er, thought it would be good if I got to know them a bit. I’d bumped into a few of them at the Wyrm, but dad’s taken to inviting them around a lot more recently.’

‘Oh, right. Cool.’ Betty was glad he was getting to know his neighbours, but something about the fact it wasn’t the first time they'd been round and he hadn’t mentioned it made her feel slightly uneasy.

Jughead pulled her into the living room. ‘Hey everyone!’ he announced, ‘I’d like you all to meet my girlfriend, Betty. Betts - this is everyone.’ He turned to her and smiled. ‘They look intimidating but really they’re all pussycats.’

A short girl with pink hair, wearing cut off shorts with fishnets underneath approached them. ‘So you do exist. Jones here is always going on about you but we figured it was a rouse. I’m Toni by the way.’ She offered her hand to Betty who shook it rather formally and immediately felt awkward. ‘This is Fangs, and that -’ she pointed to a tall boy with a snake tattoo on his neck ‘is SweetPea. They’re the only ones worth knowing.’ She added, winking conspiratorially.

Betty laughed and hoped it didn’t sound too forced. ‘Great. Thanks for the intel. It’s nice to meet you. I didn’t realise everyone would be here. I hope I’m not intruding.’

‘Girl, please. No need to stand on ceremony with us. Anyone Jughead rates as highly as he rates you is a friend of ours. On a personal note, I’m thrilled to have a bit more female company around here.’

Toni’s warmth seemed at odds to her edgy exterior, a thought that Betty immediately reprimanded herself for. She squeezed Jughead’s hand and smiled, starting to relax more into the situation. Did it make her very egocentric to be pleased that Jughead had told them about her?

Jughead dipped his head and whispered in her ear. ‘Sorry I didn’t mention this. My dad literally just kicked them out of the Wyrm and sent them here - but I think you’ll like them.’

Betty nodded to show him that she wasn’t annoyed and turned back to Toni. ‘Absolutely, I’m glad to be here. So do you all live around here?’

  
  


Betty found that she fitted into the group easier than she imagined. They were incredibly welcoming and fun. A bit edgy, of course, but she thought it was good that she was expanding her horizons beyond her normal Northside limits. She liked that Jughead had made some new friends, and that they were happy to include Kevin, Josie and Ethel whenever they were around. It was also nice to hang out with people who hadn’t known her since she was born. That wasn’t to say that Kevin, Josie and Ethel weren’t the best friends she could have asked for, but it was refreshing to occasionally have a conversation when someone didn’t remember all of the stupid things she’d done as a child. 

It also meant she could be as wrapped up in Jughead as she wanted to be. 

It took a little while before she realised that Jughead’s new friends were part of a gang. The _Serpents_. And that all of their parents belonged to the same gang. Though that was a little odd, she didn’t think it was anything to be concerned about. She was aware that mention of _Serpents_ caused her parents to take a sharp intake of breath, but she didn’t understand why. She only saw the good parts of being part of the gang; the sense of belonging, the community spirit, the way the elderly were cared for, and the way the single mom who couldn’t afford much was gifted school shoes and toys for her young boy. 

So, when Jughead told her he wanted to _officially_ join the Serpents, she encouraged him. What else was she going to do? She loved Jughead, she wanted him to be all that he could be. He felt like he belonged with The Serpents, and she thought it would be good for him to feel like he belonged after all he’d been through. She wasn’t going to do anything other than agree with his choice.

However, Betty was a bit alarmed by the process as it unravelled- the trials as they were known - and how violent it seemed to be. Shouting in the Serpent laws in each other’s faces, retrieving a knife from a snake’s cage - in one respect they could be laughed off as a caricature of an initiation, a comic interpretation of what were once deadly serious tasks. Yet there was an element of menace which she found it hard to ignore, and one that she didn’t readily associate with The Serpents otherwise.

The final challenge was when it got really serious. Running the gauntlet it was called. Jughead wouldn’t let her watch and that worried her more than anything. She sat, waiting in the Jones’ trailer, ready to mop up the pieces. The ancient clock above the TV seemed to be ticking extra loud and extra slow, taunting her as she sat there, anxiously, willing Jughead to come home already.

When Jughead did finally come staggering in, barely able to make the two steps up to the front door, Betty was horrified. She hurried towards him and practically hauled him over the threshold of the trailer. She couldn’t hide her shock at his appearance; his puffy, bloodshot eyes, the gashes on his forehead, the bruising across his face, already turning a violent shade of purple.

The full force of what joining The Serpents really meant hit her hard. She felt sick and wished that she could turn the clock back by a few weeks and talk him out of joining. Now, of course, it was too late.

‘It’s just a tradition. It’s stupid, and painful, but it doesn’t actually mean anything.’ Jughead assured her as she dabbed at the blood on his face. 

Betty pursed her lips and concentrated on a particularly nasty cut above his eyebrow. ‘I just don’t understand why your friends would be so happy to beat you up like this.’ She looked closely at the cut. ‘Was someone wearing a knuckleduster? What century is this?’

Jughead flinched back. ‘That was SweetPea. It’s just how it is. The Serpents want you to be loyal to them. They do this and then they know they can rely on you. I know what it looks like, but I promise you, it’s nothing to worry about.’

‘Hmm.’ Betty stood back to look at Jughead. His lip was swollen, a black eye was setting in and he had a cut above his eyebrow - not counting the other bruises up and down his body. She shook her head. ‘Oh Juggie.’

He reached out to grab her hand. ‘It doesn’t change anything Betts. It doesn’t change me, it doesn’t change how I feel about you. It doesn’t change that The Serpents are good people. My dad’s been a Serpent his entire life, he wouldn’t have let me join if it was going to be dangerous.’

_(Those were the words that Betty remembered, years later, thinking how hopelessly naive they seemed now)._

‘I love you Jug. I’m just worried. The other trials seemed so harmless in comparison. I know they called him a fearless hound, but Hotdog is a big softie. It’s so bizarre it goes from cuddling a dog to this…’ 

He squeezed her hand. ‘Don’t worry Betts. It’s done now, and it’ll all go back to normal again. I’ll just be helping out with the Christmas present run and the odd shift at the communal kitchen. I promise.’

‘I want to believe you, I do. And I want to support you. I know how important this is, especially being close to your dad.’ She sighed and changed her resolve slightly. ‘If you’re telling me this isn’t as bad as it looks, and it doesn’t change anything other than your right to wear a leather jacket then, okay. I will patch you up and that’ll be that.’

‘I love you Betty.’ Jughead said in reply. ‘I -’

He was interrupted by the trailer door opening. ‘Knock Knock, Toni’s Tattoos calling!’

Betty frowned at Jughead as Toni walked into the room. ‘It’s not just the jacket…’ Jughead trailed off apologetically.

‘Wow Jones, you are a sight for sore eyes. I guess that’ll teach ya for teasing SweetPea about his name right before the gauntlet. Oh, hi Betty! Didn’t realise you’d be here too. Just as well you’re here to mop him up. I’m definitely not up for that. Has he been whining much?’

‘Hi Toni’ Betty welcomed her friend. ‘Not to be rude, or, er, well, _northside_ about it, but what did you mean Toni’s Tattoos just now?’

She already knew the answer. The Serpent tattoo that everyone seemed to have in some form on their body. She just hadn’t realised Jughead would be getting one too.

‘Don’t worry, I am very steady handed. Your boy is in good hands. Ready to get your birthright Jones? No time like the present, since you’re so banged up you won’t notice this tiny scratch.’

She dumped a bag down on the Jones’ dining table. Jughead looked at Betty, as if asking permission before rolling his t-shirt sleeve up. 

‘Small though, yeah, Tones?’ 

‘Yeah, yeah, I got it, small enough so it’s covered by a t-shirt sleeve. You only mentioned it about a thousand times.’ She rustled about her bag and Betty tried not to pull a face at the state of the equipment she could see.

‘I’ll just go and get Juggie some more ice.’ she made her excuse in a small voice. She felt sick. After weeks of feeling like she belonged with the Southside, she suddenly felt like an interloper who could only hope to half understand it at best. She couldn’t watch - she didn’t want Jughead to see her reservations, not after she’d encouraged him in the first place. She knew she was probably overreacting - why did she mind a tattoo so much, when the rest of it she was happy to go ahead with?

_Because a tattoo is permanent. It’s real. It’s a constant reminder that he’s joined a gang and maybe there’s something more going on._

She dug about in the Jones’ freezer for as long as she could without it looking weird. She settled on a bag of frozen peas, and refilled the ice tray for later. Wrapping it in the cleanest tea towel she could find, she plastered a smile back on her face and returned to the room where Toni was working on Jughead’s arm.

Jughead reached out to her as she came towards him. She took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze before she returned to icing the swollen parts of his face. She couldn’t bear to look at his face as a whole, so focused her eyes directly on the individual cuts and bruises. Making it abstract was the only way she could cope. 

Toni was concentrating hard, her tongue sticking out as she moved the needle over Jughead’s arm. ‘I tell you, you’re lucky it’s me doing this. I don’t like to blow my own trumpet but I am by far the most talented tattoo _artiste_ in Southside.’

‘It’s not really a high bar though is it? We’ve all seen the state of some of those older tattoos.’ Jughead said wryly. 

‘Why would you provoke me when I literally have the power to permanently mark you with something unpleasant right now?’ Toni stuck her tongue out at him. ‘If I wasn’t actually fond of Betty here, and a little bit scared of her, I might be tempted.’

Jughead turned to Betty again and smiled softly at her. ‘See, always knew you were the best thing that ever happened to me.’

Betty rolled her eyes. ‘You’re just saying that because the pain’s sent you silly.’

Toni laughed loudly at that, but Jughead protested.

‘No.’ He looked at her seriously. ‘I mean it.’ 

Betty nodded, pinching her eyes together. She half recalled some of the calming breathing techniques her therapist had recommended and tried to do them without drawing attention to herself. The last thing she wanted was Toni teasing her for overreacting.

Jughead held tightly on to Betty’s hand, oblivious to her thoughts, as Toni continued working on his arm.

Finally, Toni pulled away to admire her handiwork and smiled to herself.

‘Right well you two lovebirds. I am pretty much done here, so I’ll leave you to it. You want to inspect it Jones Junior?’ 

Jughead nodded. He looked tired but took himself off to the bathroom - where the only mirror in the trailer lived - to take a look at it. 

‘Looks good, thanks.’ 

Toni turned to Betty. ‘My work here is done.’ She passed her a large plaster. ‘Stick this over it for a couple of days, check it hasn’t got infected, and he’ll be good to go.’ 

She picked up her bag just as Jughead re-emerged from the bathroom. ‘See ya!’

Jughead collapsed into the couch. ‘Any way you’d be able to stay tonight?’ 

It wasn’t something that had been broached before; Betty’s parents were far too strict for that and since the introduction of the Serpents, the summer hadn’t quite taken the turn that Betty had expected it to. 

Betty bit her lip and nodded. ‘I told my parents I was staying at Kevin’s tonight.’ 

Jughead smiled widely, but then winced. ‘Ow. My dad’s on the late shift today, so he’ll probably crash at the Wyrm.’

‘I’d think you were coming on to me if it wasn’t for the state of your face.’ Betty replied dryly.

‘Is that something you would want?’

Despite it all, Betty felt a thrill run through her at those words. She swallowed it down, because it wasn’t the time. This was not a night she wanted to remember. 

‘There’s no use flirting with me when you’re in no shape to act on it. Why don’t we go to bed? - to _sleep_ Juggie! It doesn’t work so well when you wink at me and then screw your face up in pain.’ Betty replied pragmatically and hoped he didn’t notice that she’d dodged the question. 

Jughead conceded that she had a point and allowed himself to be led to his room. He’d been in so much pain when Betty arrived that he hadn’t even noticed she’d brought a backpack with her. He crawled into his bed, changing quickly while Betty took herself off to the bathroom. He was almost asleep by the time she crawled into the bed next to him, but not asleep enough for his heart rate not to rise at the thought of her being there, sleeping by his side. When Betty slowly inched towards him to tuck herself into his side, he reached over and pulled her into a tight hug.

‘I love you. I’m sorry about today and not telling you everything, I just didn’t want you to worry. This doesn’t change anything. I love you.’

‘I know Juggie. I love you too.’ she replied sleepily.

But _of course_ it did.

For a while after that, Betty was able to push all her worries out of her mind. It really didn’t seem that anything had changed. Jughead was still her Jughead. His face and tattoo healed and life continued as normal. Or normal-ish. The only person who even mentioned the gauntlet was SweetPea, who was very proud of the faint scar above Jughead’s eyebrow that remained visible. 

That night - the night Jughead ran the gauntlet - Betty had been worried that she was seeing the dangerous underbelly of the Serpents. One that scared her. She’d been on the lookout for glimpses of that but when she didn’t see any more, she let it lie. 

Kevin spent the most time on the Southside with her. He’d grown close to Fangs and had confided in Betty that he felt more accepted by the Serpents than he ever had with his Riverdale High classmates.

‘There I am tolerated because Wetherbee rules with an iron fist and my musicals draw a crowd. There is a reason that Moose never really came out. Here nobody bats an eyelid. It’s so refreshing just to be me, without being _the gay kid_. I thought I’d have to wait for college for this.’

Betty had hugged Kevin tightly to her when he’d said that. ‘Oh Kevin, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.’

Kevin half smiled at her. ‘Because you are one of the few people who has never made me feel like the gay kid. That’s why I love you so much. That and you bringing me in close vicinity to someone as hot as Fangs.’

Betty grinned. ‘I love you too Kev. But please, stay Serpent adjacent with me, don’t go full snake. I’m not equipped to deal with any more medical emergencies.’

‘Oh dear, sweet Betty. You should know me better than that. My face is far, far too pretty to risk.’

‘I am glad to hear it.’ Betty smiled ruefully.

They were sat in a clearing to the side of the trailer park, where the underage serpents often met now FP had got stricter on the Wyrm’s admissions policy. Betty was glad FP seemed to be trying to set the serpents a bit straighter - not least because them all not being allowed in the Wyrm was much better than her having to choose between lying to her parents or not spending time with Jughead. She didn’t fancy testing out her mom’s sixth sense for misbehaviour. 

SweetPea, Fangs and Jughead were half-heartedly trying to start a small bonfire, something they did most Friday nights. Someone would do a Pop’s run, and everyone would eat burgers and fries, sip on the beers that Fangs normally snuck out to them and chat away, as if they had no cares in the world. Considering they did this every week, and SweetPea had a affinity for all flame related activities, it seemed to take them a very long time to get it started.

‘Do you ever worry about Jughead? And the stuff they do?’ Kevin asked Betty out of nowhere, interrupting her thoughts.

She cocked her head at him. ‘What do you mean, stuff they do?’

‘Oh.’ Kevin looked at her expression and hastilty backtracked ‘forget I said anything.’

‘No Kevin. Tell me.’ Betty insisted, suddenly alert.

Kevin fidgeted and looked uncomfortable. ‘I thought you knew.’ He stalled, but when he saw Betty’s expression, he knew that she wouldn’t be distracted. ‘I suppose you should know even if Jug hasn’t told you.’ He sighed and grimaced slightly. ‘The late night runs? Altercations with the Ghoulies? Has _Jughead really never_ told you?’

‘Late night what? Ghoulies? Sorry, is this real or some sort of dungeons and dragons game?’ Betty was incredulous and not sure if she should believe Kevin or if it was some sort of elaborate wind up.

He squirmed, reluctant to get himself, or others in to trouble. ‘None of this came from me, okay? I thought you knew. FP is the leader of The Serpents after all. I figured… Ugh. So, do you and Jughead never spend the night?’

Betty shook her head, her lips tight. ‘You’ve met Mama Coop, right?’

‘Gotcha. Jeez. Well, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.’ Kevin’s expression did not convince her. ‘Once or twice a week The Serpents do late night deliveries to a location in Greendale. I have never asked Fangs what is in these deliveries because I suspect that would put me in a bit of a – shall we say – tricky position given my father’s job. But you and I both know Jingle Jangle does not grow on trees, and certainly not trees in Greendale.’

‘Right. And Jughead does these too?’ Betty clicked her tongue against her teeth.

Kevin nodded, looking like he bitterly regretted bringing anything up. ‘Look, I’m sure he just doesn’t want you to worry, that’s why he hasn’t told you. They do a rotation system so it’s not like he does every one…’

‘That makes it so much better, I feel _so_ relieved.’ Betty snapped. ‘Sorry, sorry – I’m not taking it out on you. I just can’t believe Jughead would like to me about something like this.’

‘Is it technically lying if he just omits to tell you something?’

‘Yes. Yes it is. So, where do the Ghosties? Ghouls? Ghastlies? Come into it?’

‘The Ghoulies.’ Kevin sighed’ Because we have plunged ourselves into some angst ridden teenage drama, they are The Serpents’ arch nemesis.’

‘Really?’ Betty raised an eyebrow.

Kevin shrugged. ‘Kinda. It’s almost that ridiculous. The Ghoulies think that The Serpents are getting in on their territory. It’s been getting heated.’

‘Right.’ Betty clicked her tongue again. She stared at Jughead, thoughts racing through her head. Kevin placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it.

‘It’s nothing to worry about.’ He assured her. ‘It’s been like this for ages and no harm no foul.’

‘Hmm.’ Betty replied. Her eyes didn’t leave Jughead.

‘I shouldn’t have said anything.’ Kevin said. He’d noticed Betty’s expression and gone a bit pale.

‘Kev, no, it’s fine. Thank you for telling me. I’ll just talk to Juggie. I’m sure it’ll be fine.’ She smiled, and Kevin pretended to believe her.

‘It will be.’ He said, firmly. ‘Because I have never seen a couple so perfect for each other as you two.’

‘That’s sweet of you to say.’ Betty agreed. ‘But have you seen you and Fangs?’

Kevin smirked and shrugged in an attempt to look modest which fooled no one. Before they could say anything more, Fangs and Jughead left SweetPea to finish off the bonfire, and made their way over to them. Kevin quickly started chatting away about his plans for the theatre club during senior year. Betty played along, and Jughead didn’t notice a thing as he settled down next to her. He put his arms around her and tugged her towards him. Although she didn’t instinctively lean towards him like she normally did, Betty smiled at him and tried to push her thoughts to one side.

She managed to keep her thoughts to herself for about a week, before they start eating away at her so much she can hardly bear to be touched by Jughead. When she flinched away involuntarily from him as he reached for her hand on the walk back to the trailer one evening, he stopped in his tracks. Betty walked on for a few paces, wrapping her arms tightly around her body, as if protecting herself from the oncoming onslaught. She had been distancing herself from him all week and his attempts to draw her back had so far only intensified the isolation she was feeling.

‘Betts?’ Jughead called after her softly and she could hear the hurt in his voice. Betty stopped and slowly turned round to face him, looking him in the eye properly for the first time in over a week. She knew she should say something to him in response but the power of speech was beyond her.

Jughead jogged the few paces towards her and reached for her hand again. She tried to hide her reaction and instead gently shook her head. She could feel her face flushing hot, a sure sign that tears were not far behind. She pushed her tongue to her cheek and curled her fingers to her palms as she tried to think what to say.

In the end the only words she could muster before the sobs came were, ‘Why didn’t you tell me about the deliveries? Why did you lie to me Jughead?’

The anguish that flashed through his expression told her that Kevin had given her a sanitised version of the truth and Jughead was up to his eyeballs in whatever duplicitous dealings The Serpants organised.

His face fell and he kicked a stone away from the pavement in frustration. ‘I am so sorry. I should have told you. I never should have kept anything from you. I just didn’t want you to worry. We’re nearly at the trailer, can we talk there?’

Betty shook her head, surprising herself at her own resolve. She couldn’t look at him anymore, because she could already feel her heart breaking. She _loved_ Jughead with a passion she’s never been able to adequately explain but this felt far too much like the end. He had kept such a large part of his life from her and she felt so many things because of it. Humiliated. Foolish. Sick to her stomach. Worried. Angry – no, _furious._ Disappointed. Let down. Left out. Isolated.

‘I don’t want to go back to the trailer with you.’ She mumbled.

She didn’t know if everything felt worse because of what tonight should have been. In an alternative world, her and Jughead had organised the first night they could be alone without interruptions. Her parents were away at a journalist convention. FP was staying at the Wyrm. It was finally going to be their turn to be together, fully.

But now, that couldn’t happen, not tonight - and possibly not ever.

Jughead nodded, accepting her answer. He could read Betty like a book. He knew that he only had one chance to get through to her.

‘Let me walk you home at least Betty. I will explain everything on the way and then it is your choice – once I’ve told you everything – whether I come in with you or just go home. Please give me a chance. I love you Betty. You are everything to me and I know I’ve fucked up. I’ve really fucked up. I will do everything I can to make this right. I can’t lose you. Please.’

He was begging her, but he didn’t care.

‘Even if you hate me right now, please let me just walk you home so I know you’re safe.’

Betty considered for a minute. She wished she had someone who could help her make the decision, it seemed too big for her to make by herself right now. But Jughead was the one who she normally consulted when she wasn’t sure what to do. This was a sharp reminder of how dependant she had become on him so quickly.

Ultimately she couldn’t say no to him so she said ‘Okay.’.

They fell into step next to each other, an uneasy trudge.

‘Who told you?’ Jughead asked.

She shook her head. ‘It doesn’t matter.’

He nodded. ‘I guess not. It should have been me. How long have you known? How much do you know?’

‘Not long. Not a lot.’ Betty’s response was short because she couldn’t muster anything else. She had wound herself up over the last week and now she felt like her emotions were erupting out of her, like a particularly devastating volcano.

Jughead’s hand was twitching, she guessed he was fighting the urge to reach out to her again. She kept her hands balled up, pressing her nails into her palms, hard enough to feel but not hard enough to make a mark.

‘It’s how the Serpents pay for everything. It’s why Serpents don’t get kicked out of their homes if they can’t make the rent. Why no one runs out of food, or power or water. It doesn’t make it okay, I know that, but I want you to know why we do it.’

‘Okay.’

He sighed, regretfully. ‘We deliver Jingle Jangle to a designated spot in Greendale. Deliveries are scheduled once or twice a week depending on demand. The younger serpents take it in turns to drop it off. We don’t come into contact with anyone. We’re careful about being watched or followed. There aren’t any cameras by the destination. It’s been the Serpent Business for years without anything going wrong, but I knew you’d worry if you knew what I was doing. So, I didn’t say anything.’ Words tumbled out of his mouth quickly, but Betty didn’t miss a beat.

‘Where does it come from? The Jingle Jangle?’

Jughead closed his eyes. He didn’t want to tell her. He had hoped she wouldn’t ask.

‘The basement at the Wyrm. There are a couple of older guys who studied chemistry at college. They have a set up there and produce it.’

‘Did you know about this before you decided to become a Serpent?’ More quickfire questions.

He nodded. ‘It sort of forced the issue. I came across it by accident – my dad had left the door at the Wyrm unlocked. The guys were pretty pissed that I knew. Furious actually. They wanted a guarantee that I wouldn’t squeal and becoming part of the gang seemed the easiest way to resolve it.’

Betty hadn’t been expecting that. It changed everything entirely. He hadn’t been naively or accidentally involved. He’d known what was going on, and willingly gone along with it. He knew exactly what was in the boxes, he knew where it was going and he’d decided to take part. He’d signed up to The Serpents with his eyes wide open.

‘I don’t understand.’ She said, finally. ‘Why would you join? Why would you agree to being part of something illegal. What about your future Jug? What about college?’

‘It doesn’t change that. I do this for a year until I leave for college and then I never look back.’

‘What if you get arrested? Or more to the point, what if the stuff you deliver does serious harm? What about the people you sell it to? I’ve seen the news stories about what happens when Jingle Jangle goes wrong and I know you have too. How could you be involved with something like that?’

‘That’s never our supply. That’s the Ghoulies. They tamper with it, or just shove whatever powder they’ve got to hand – that’s where the danger comes from. Our stuff just makes people high for a bit.’

‘I hope you’re right.’ Betty said tersely. ‘But it’s still against the law. Okay, you say you’re being careful but nothing is that infallible. Your mom is already in prison, doesn’t that make you worry?’

‘I never really thought of it like that.’ Jughead admitted, sheepishly. ‘I guess it does now.’

‘You’ve been wrapped up in this for weeks, no, months and you haven’t told me a thing.’ Betty replied, matter of fact. Her voice barely above a whisper.

‘A mistake I will spend the next decade apologising for, if you’ll let me.’ Jughead’s voice was strained.

‘I don’t know Juggie.’ The nickname slipped out, and felt out of place on her tongue. Suddenly everything felt slightly wrong. All her memories of the summer felt like she was looking at them through a distorted mirror. Nothing was as it seemed at the time. ‘Literally every thought I have, I tell you. It doesn’t even occur to me to hide anything from you. I was planning my future around you. College and everything. Now I feel foolish.’

‘I was doing the same.’ Jughead replied. ‘I agreed to join The Serpents so I could stay. That’s it. I didn't want to be kicked out or sent to my grandparents. A few deliveries seemed a small price to pay to be able to stay with you.’

‘Okay.’ Betty balled her hands up again, this time allowing the nails to sink into her palms. The relief was instant.

‘Okay?’

She sighed. ‘Can I come with you on the next one?’

‘No.’ Jughead was vehement. ‘I’m not getting you mixed up in this.’

‘So it is dangerous then?’

Jughead sighed, knowing there was no way he could really answer this question without damning himself. ‘I am not bringing you along to anything that could damage your future. Yes, there is a risk. The Ghoulies are getting a bit restless. There is a chance someone could see us. Not a big chance, but a chance and I couldn’t ask you to sacrifice your college aspirations because of me and my activities.’

‘Surely that’s my choice?’

‘Betty.’ He sounded serious. ‘Come on.’

‘You can’t have it both ways Jug, either it’s dangerous or it’s not. Your reaction tells me what I need to know.’

They were nearing the Cooper residence now. For the first time Betty noticed how much brighter the streets were around here. How much more light there was. How open and welcoming the streets were with their neat little houses. No run-down trailers. No criminal activity – at least none that was traceable. No threat. No edge.

She slowed her pace, trying to buy a little more time before she had to decide what she was going to say to Jughead. Or tried to figure out a solution that didn’t break both their hearts. It was Jughead that broke the silence first.

‘You are the strongest person I know.’ He said. ‘I will accept whatever you tell me. If you want me to stop, I will. If you want me to leave The Serpents, I will. I can make it work. You are so much more than all this white noise. If you can still love me, I will do anything.’

‘I can’t ask that of you. The Serpents are your friends.’ Her voice was monotone.

‘Can I come in? Please. We can watch a film, pretend like none of this happened and go back to normal. Even if it’s just for tonight.’

His innocent suggestion made her decision easier. Her jaw set firm. ‘No. We can’t. I wish we could, but we can’t. This isn’t a game, Jug. This isn’t something we can just pretend doesn’t exist. There are consequences to our actions.’

Jughead hung his head, squeezing his neck with his hand – an action he often did when he was nervous.

‘So, that’s it?’ he asked, helplessly, not looking at Betty.

‘For tonight, yes.’ Betty agreed. ‘I need time to think. I love you, Jughead. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you, but – ‘

‘I understand. I broke your trust. I’ve made some stupid decisions and then made it even worse.’

Betty nodded slightly, biting her lip as she did.

They stood on her doorstep, neither one of them wanting to make the first move. Betty felt heavy, like someone had poured concrete in her boots. Her heart was shattering. She’d so hoped that Jughead would tell her something that explained things neatly, rather than confirming the messy, unpleasant truth. She wanted so desperately to be carefree enough to ask him in, even to be able to pretend that she didn’t care. But that wouldn’t fool anyone, least of all herself.

Eventually Jughead looked up at her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

‘I’ll let you contact me, when you’re ready.’

‘Thank you.’

‘I love you Cooper. Always will.’

‘I love you too Juggie.’

‘That’s what makes it so hard.’ With one last rueful smile, Jughead turned on his heel and walked away.

Betty let herself into the house, and shut the door behind her. She collapsed against it, sobbing. She felt as if her entire body was splitting in two. It was with every fibre of her being that she stopped herself from running after Jughead.

Her biggest regret.

Because that was the last time she ever saw him.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummn, there's angst. A lot of angst. But also a bit of happiness. Sorta. 
> 
> Comment if you er, don't hate me?

Three days after her conversation with Jughead - and just as she was coming to the conclusion that whatever he was mixed up with she could deal with because it was better than being without him - The Serpents disappeared from Riverdale. A handful remained, but mostly the elders of the gang, too old and settled to be bothered by the politics of the younger generation’s gang warfare.

Kevin knew that something had happened with The Ghoulies but he didn’t know what. Or if he did, he wasn’t saying. Whatever it was, was big enough that the trailer park cleared out. Nobody knew where they had gone.

There were rumours, _of course,_ there were rumours. Betty was vaguely aware that Kevin was still in contact with Fangs in some capacity, but she didn’t ask too many questions because she couldn’t bear to. She knew that Fangs wouldn’t give any clues to their whereabouts. Kevin assumed they’d crossed the border to Canada. Josie was convinced they’d have gone South. Ethel thought East. Betty was too exhausted to try and guess.

She had tried ringing Jughead as soon as she realised they were gone. Texting too. It all went unanswered, until one day she phoned again and received the message that the number was no longer in service. His Facebook and Instagram pages were deleted and his Twitter hadn’t been updated for a year. She was pretty sure it was only up because he couldn’t remember the password any more, but she followed it just in case. It was her one remaining link to him.

Betty was broken. She barely recognised herself. Every thought was about Jughead and her missed opportunity. Every moment she agonised over whether she would see him again. It physically _hurt_ not being able to talk to Jughead, to know what he was up to and where he was. She couldn’t eat. Her mother stopped praising her for being so thin after a couple of weeks, and actually started bringing Pop’s Milkshakes into the house to try and tempt her with.

That was when she knew it was really bad.

Time seemed to pass impossibly slowly and impossibly fast. She thought her parents were joking when, one Friday evening, they asked her how she was going to spend the last weekend before school started again.

She hadn’t even noticed the new laptop in her room, a gift from her parents to celebrate the start of her final year at school. She looked at them blankly when they spoke about college admissions. How could she contemplate that now? Didn’t they know that everything had stopped?

That was what it felt like. She felt stuck in a moment – _the_ moment when she made the wrong decision and let Jughead walk back alone. Her heart had stopped then and she could see no way of restarting it.   
  


Her mother looked at her with concern, but said nothing.

On the first morning of the new school year, she found clothes had been laid out for her, her bag was packed and breakfast was being served in the dining room.

Alice touched her arm gently. ‘Oh sweetie, this too will pass. I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but it will.’

Betty had nodded but couldn’t look at her mother. Alice sighed. Betty wasn’t sure if she was supposed to hear it.

A couple of nights later, there was the business card of her therapist left on her dressing room table and a note in her mother’s cursive handwriting.

_For when you are ready._

  
  
In the end, it was Kevin that saved her, really saved her. Josie and Ethel played their part too, but it was Kevin who pulled her up from the gutter, who made sure she wasn’t alone on the nights her loneliness threatened to overcome her and who eventually broke through to her.

She couldn’t bear being in the Blue and Gold rooms and working on the paper where _his_ memory was so entrenched. It was the site of their first kiss, it was where they had opened up their minds to one another and worked feverishly towards each edition. Though he had disappeared, he was everywhere in the room and she couldn’t separate him from the paper. She no longer wanted to write. She just didn’t have it in her any more. Sure, she’d been the editor before Jughead came into her life, but it had been Jughead who transformed her sense of family duty into a real passion.

Now that was gone, crumbled away into nothing but dust. She hadn’t got the energy to rebuild it.

Ethel had taken it over in her place. She’d refused the official Editor-in-Chief accolade because she insisted that it was Betty’s paper and would be waiting for her whenever she was ready to take it back. She was so kind that Betty didn’t have the heart to tell her that she’d never want to step back in there again – though she suspected Ethel understood really.

Everyone tried to persuade her otherwise, Kevin, Josie and Ethel worried that losing the paper, something else she loved, was too much. Her father was furious; he thought she was jeopardising her future and rejecting the family business. Her mother tried to stop Hal’s ranting and stayed quiet, reassuring Betty in private that she’d speak to him, She too, wanted Betty back on the Blue and Gold, but knew her daughter was stubborn and knew her own mind.

Kevin gave her a few weeks grace before he started his campaign. He seized his opportunity to talk to her when Ethel was busy with the Blue and Gold, and Josie had band practice, and dragged her to Pop’s.

He pretended not to have an agenda until their milkshakes arrived, but as soon as the waitress had placed the drinks on the table he gave her an intense look.

‘Elizabeth Cooper. We need to talk.’

‘We are?’ Betty looked confused.

‘ _Talk_ talk.’ Kevin replied pointedly. He reached across to hold her hand, steadying her, as if he was scared she would run from the booth at any point. Betty got the distinct feeling that if he gave Pop the nod, he’d bolt the door of the Chocklit Shoppe so she couldn’t escape. She looked down at the table, but Kevin bent down lower to meet her gaze.

‘Betts, I’m not going to ask you to talk about him because I understand you can’t. I hope you know that any time you do want to talk, I am here and I always will be.’ He paused, picking his next words carefully. ‘What I do want to talk about is you, and how you are coping. Because, well, to put it bluntly, you’re not.’

‘I thought I was doing okay.’ Betty protested. ‘I go to school. I see you all. My grades are good.’

‘But you won’t step foot in the room that was once your second home. You haven’t ordered any college prospectuses. You haven’t even mentioned the words Ivy League once. You’re not doing any extracurricular – and I know you told Weatherbee that you were thinking of resigning your place on school council.’

‘You always mocked school council anyway.’

‘Betty.’ Kevin sighed. ‘I am not about to force you into anything you don’t want to – or can’t – do. I know you far too well to try that. But don’t you remember our plan? You and me in New York next year? I’ll be at Julliard or Tisch, and you’ll be at Columbia. We’ll go for brunch every Sunday and laugh at all the tourists who don’t get to live in NYC. Remember?’

Betty sighed. ‘We made that plan half a life time ago.’

‘And it’s still a good one.’

‘It is.’ Betty smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

‘It’s just within our grasp. We’re so close to getting there. You’ve got an almost perfect GPA. In less than a year we could be there.’

Betty nodded.

‘You’ve got a really got shot of getting in to Columbia, but you and I both know these things aren’t guaranteed. I am not going to New York without you. More importantly, I am not going to let you sleepwalk through your senior year.’

‘Has my mom put you up to this Kev?’ Betty frowned. Kevin shook his head.

‘Nope. All me. You know I am still far too scared of your mother to seek her out for one on one conversations. I know you’re hurting and hurting bad. I know you have all these questions that aren’t answered and I know you were hurt that Jughead’ Betty winced when he said his name ‘- Sorry, that _he_ kept things from you. I can’t help that, but I can help you. I want you to enjoy your last year in Riverdale. I want you to have a passion again. And if that’s not the Blue and Gold anymore, then I have a proposition for you.’

Betty looked sceptical. ‘You do?’

‘I am not an entirely selfless being. Or not at all, actually. You are the closest thing this school has to a triple threat, apart from myself. I need a good cast for this year’s musical. I need you.’

‘I can’t dance.’

‘You’re a cheerleader. I can work with that. Your voice and acting ability will cover the rest. Come on, what do you say?’

Betty knew there was only one answer she could give if she ever wanted to make it out of Pop’s alive. She nodded slowly. ‘It could be a distraction I guess. Maybe?’

‘I’ll take your maybe as a yes. I promise I will work you so hard you won’t have a second to think about brooding bad boys in leather jackets.’ Kevin squeezed her hand. ‘I know I am a pain but you will thank me later.’

‘So, what’s the musical?’

‘Legally Blonde. You’re going to be the perfect Elle Woods.’

And she was, even she had to admit it.

As well as an uncommon talent for acting, Kevin knew how to direct a showstopper. At first Betty was only there because of loyalty to her best friend, and a vague sense of guilt that so many others had wanted the role he’d handed to her. She felt a bit uneasy about how people would react to her being cast because of her association with Kevin, but she shouldn’t have worried. By the second week of rehearsals everyone agreed that she deserved it. By the third week of rehearsals, her passion was starting to ignite again and her real talent started to shine through.

And all of a sudden, all thanks to Kevin, her course changed forever.

Rehearsals became the highlight of her week; the stage where she most felt at home. She realised that what she’d felt for the Blue and Gold couldn’t compare for how she felt performing. She was excited to be taken out of herself, to have escape from her feelings for the hours in the rehearsal hall and at the theatre. It seemed to come to her effortlessly, and be much more rewarding than writing for the school paper ever was.

She shone in the main role. She put her heart and soul into it and it showed. When she was on stage, you couldn’t take your eyes off her. She had a poise and maturity of performance beyond her years.

It was unheard of, but the Riverdale seniors’ production of Legally Blonde sold out. They added two extra performances. Her mother got their entertainment writer to cover it in The Register. The glowing review, with particular reference to the lead star and the excellent direction, _could_ be said to be biased – but everyone agreed with the sentiments it expressed.

So, Betty’s college intentions of a Journalism major and Business minor turned into Theatre and Literature.

And she didn’t have a second to think about the brooding bad boy in a leather jacket.

Once the musical had finished, Kevin stuck to her closely – worried that it had been a temporary solution to the void that Jughead’s absence left. He knew her too well to believe that she was as fine as she was trying to act. He wanted to be there if it all came crumbling down.

Betty had thrown herself into her college applications. Kevin was right, they did have the plan, and the plan was New York. Now it was even more important because that was where she had told _him_ she was going to be. If he wanted to find her, he’d know where – as long as she got in. There was a part of her brain that knew it was completely irrational, because if Jughead had wanted to find her, she was still exactly where she’d been when he had left. He was hardly going to come to one of the busiest cities in the country on the off chance. But she couldn’t write off her last bit of hope. Just in case.

Six months after _he_ had left, after college applications had been sent off, with Jughead still occupying her thoughts and haunting her dreams at night, Betty finally took her mom’s advice and phoned her therapist. She knew she was putting on a good act, but underneath it all, that was just all it was, an act. If Kevin hadn’t been at her side every day, reminding her of application deadlines, and upcoming events, she wouldn’t even know what month it was. She knew she couldn’t continue like that, and she knew it was time to do her best to let Jughead go.

He wasn’t hers any more, if he ever really had been.

It helped. It helped. But it wasn’t a cure and it was tough. Suddenly the emotions she’d shut off for half a year came flooding back. This time, she did feel almost strong enough to face them. Almost.

She would never be the same person she had been before Jughead. She would never stop missing him – not really. She kept busy. She didn’t stop. Her therapist gave her coping strategies, but none worked quite as well as when she buried her nails into her palms.

She got accepted to Columbia. Kevin was going to Tisch. Josie had a place at Julliard. Ethel was going to MIT to study Engineering. They’d all done it.

Somewhere among all the success, Betty found herself able to relax again.

Once school had ended, her, Kevin, Josie and Ethel embarked upon a mission to make memories – as if three of them wouldn’t be in the same city together in the fall. In an attempt to prove to herself that she could, Betty started seeing Trev Brown - described by Kevin as ‘Literally the nicest guy in the world.’ Neither her nor Trev were under any illusions that it would last when they went to college, but they enjoyed each other’s company and that was enough.

A year after Jughead had left, and two weeks before she left for college, Betty slept with Trev.

It should have been perfect – it would have been perfect for anyone else. It was like a scene from an idealised teen movie. He took care of her, he worried that he was hurting her, he went slow and then got her off afterwards. He held her all night and told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world. And at the end of it, neither of them were going off to college as virgins, or regretting their first times. But neither of them were in love.

Betty was a little relieved when they officially called it off the day before she left. She was happy to agree to Trev’s suggestion that they meet up over the holidays. That was the level of commitment she could handle. She liked Trev well enough, and, in another universe she would want to be his girlfriend, and she would want to visit him. But she wasn’t that version of Betty anymore and she was glad they were on the same page.

Columbia was everything she had dreamed of. It was worth the hard work, the hours spent on applications, the extracurricular, the disapproval from her parents when she told them she wasn’t going to major in Journalism any more. It was worth all that a thousand times over.

She took far too many classes and acted in as many student productions as would have her. She saw Kevin every week, Josie as much as her schedule would allow, and they all travelled to visit Ethel as often as they could.

She wasn’t the Betty Cooper that she had been before Jughead, but wasn’t that rather the point of acting? She could be someone else every time she picked up a script. Nobody needed to know that the part continued long after the final curtain had been drawn.

When she had finished her second year, only her mom arrived to pick her up. Betty knew better than to ask until they were sat in her childhood home at the all too familiar dining table. The dining table was the place where all important conversations happened.

Alice made tea and sat the mugs on the table very deliberately.

‘Elizabeth.’ She started, in a different tone to the light-hearted conversation she had forced out in the car. ‘There is no easy way to tell you this. But your father and I have separated, and he has left.’

Betty’s eyes widened. ‘Where has he gone?’

‘I don’t know.’ Alice’s mouth set hard. ‘He did not want to be contacted by any of us – including you and Pauline. He has agreed to pay both of your tuition, but beyond that he doesn’t want anything further to do with this family.’

‘What?’ It seemed so bizarre. She knew her father could be difficult but despite the hard line he could take, she’d always been so assured of his love for her. Until now.

‘Oh Betty honey. I don’t know what to say, I can’t explain why he’s decided this. You must have known him and I weren’t getting along very well. The divorce is probably well overdue, but I don’t know why he’s decided he wants to cut you and your sister off. I begged him to leave an address so you could contact him but he refused. I made him promise not to delete your email or phone number, but I believe he’s changed his.’

Betty shook her head. ‘But not even Polly? She was always his favourite.’

Alice was about to correct Betty’s assumption, but Hal’s preference for his eldest daughter had always been obvious. She shook her head. ‘He told me he wants a fresh start. He – he has a new partner and she has a family.’

Betty bit her lip and looked closely at her mother’s expression and believed her. Her mother may not always be perfect but she wasn’t a liar. She reached across and held her mom’s hands.

‘Well, as long as we’ve got each other.’

‘Sweetie, you will always have me. I promise.’

Betty expected the loss of her father to hit her one day, but it never seemed to. Not the way that other loss had. Later, and with the help of therapists, she realised that she expected to be left, and almost anticipated it. So while Polly and her Mom sobbed, and Polly set out determined to find her father and make him answer to her, Betty kept her head down and counted down the days until she could return to New York.

It was a few months after school had started again that, Kevin, once more, changed the direction of her life. This time with a phone call.

‘Betty!’ She could tell he was excited as soon as she picked up. ‘What are you doing Friday afternoon?’

‘Er, class?’

‘Nope, you’re skipping. Get yourself down here. There’s an audition in our main hall. It’s pitched as being just for Tisch students, but I happen to know that they’re open to anyone who can access the building. Which means you, as long as I’m with you. You need to be here.’

‘Woah, Kev. An audition? For what?’

‘They’re calling it _The Pretty Poisons_. It’s WebFlicks’ latest drama. Loads of marketing budget behind it. It’s going to launch your career. Surely that’s worth skipping class for? Don’t argue, you know it is. I’m sending you over the casting notice, but if I have to kidnap you from class, I will.’

Betty laughed. ‘I mean it seems like a bit of a reach.’

‘Elizabeth Cooper. If I have to tell your mother that you’re wasting your potential and get her to deal with you, I will.’

‘That’s not fair Kevin. You know she’s still not over Polly deciding to _move to a hippy commune._ ’

‘I don’t think UCLA would be very pleased in hearing their grad school described like that.’ Betty could tell that Kevin was grinning over the phone. ‘What have you got to lose? You want to act, don’t you? You need to get some auditions under your belt. A couple of hours of your time. Annnnd, we can get dinner afterwards?’

‘Are you auditioning too?’ Betty asked and Kevin knew he had her.

‘Absolutely. Though theatre is my one true love, I wouldn’t be opposed to being broadcast in the living rooms of hundreds of thousands of people each week.’

**************

CASTING NOTICE

THE PRETTY POISONS is a WebFlicks Original Drama. Focusing on a girl brand trying to break into the business, _The Pretty Poisons_ , follows their life, the highs and lows of the music industry, and the intricacies of balancing their public and private lives.

AUTUMN STEWART

SINGING REQUIRED. 17-24 to play 19. Autumn is the lead singer of _The Pretty Poisons._ She is rebellious, feisty and determined. Her home life is rocky so she is prepared to throw everything at the band as her means to escape the life of her parents. She can be uncompromising to those that don’t have the same determination as her. To her friends she is loyal, but all others are wary of crossing her.

**********

The casting notice is so unlike her that Betty almost thinks Kevin has sent it to her as a joke. She’s not sure why he’s so keen for her to go for it, but as with anything she does, she puts her all into every second of the audition. Afterwards they go for milkshakes and to giggle at how bizarre the process is.

Then the unthinkable happened. She got a call back. She was almost too scared to tell Kevin because he didn’t, but when she finally did let him know, he turned up at her dorm room to get her rehearsed and perfect for her second round.

Time moved impossibly fast and impossibly slow and before she knew it, she was signing a contract to with WebFlicks for a minimum of two seasons.

She’s a working actor.

It all happens so quickly. In a haze, she postponed her final year at Columbia (she’ll eventually officially drop out, but right now she wants a back-up plan. No one knows how popular the show will be. She doesn’t want to break her mom’s heart about her academic future for no reason). She met cast mates. She went to costume fittings. She’s rented a studio flat in Vancouver, where they’ll be filming. She was introduced to her new publicist (a publicist, for her? It seems mad). And finally, she’s packed up her room at Columbia and promised her professors that she will return one day.

She’s bought Kevin the biggest Thank You gift of them all and made him, Ethel and Josie promise to keep in touch and visit her on set when school is out.

They’d changed her name and cut her hair for the role. They made it clear that the name Betty Cooper just didn’t have enough star quality - it certainly wasn’t appropriate for someone about to appear in the latest teen drama and would need to go. Eventually, Elizabeth Anne was settled on as giving her just enough intrigue, replacing her surname with her grandmother’s name, and using the full version of her first name. Betty had gone along with it. She didn’t mind much what she was called, and, if she was honest, she was glad to have something that would help separate her public and her private life.

Her hair was more...difficult. She had kept her hair in the same style since she was a teenager, pulled into a tight, neat ponytail every day. Autumn, on the other hand, was described as having a punk rock look, with, what the character notes described as, _a daring pixie cut_.

The studio had half-heartedly offered to let her try to achieve the look with wigs, but it had been Betty herself who had taken the decision to go through with the actual haircut. She told the studio that she didn’t mind and they’d all laughed about how terrible wigs can end up looking. She’d laughed too though it was a little bit forced. She was dreading it but felt that she needed do something drastic to start afresh. To finally cut ties with _him._ To move on with her life. The studio agreed and they scheduled a hair appointment for her the following week.

Betty often thought of that day, in the hair salon, as the day that she really became an actress.

The hairdresser - Evelyn - had suggested they sectioned her hair into a few different ponytails to make it easier to cut, but Betty insisted they just did one, right in its normal position. That was the ponytail that needed to be cut off; that was what she needed to part with that day.

‘Whatever you’d prefer,’ Evelyn had said, agreeably. ‘Ready?’

Betty had nodded once and forced herself to look as Evelyn took her ponytail with one hand, scissors with the other and started to cut. Her mother, who’d insisted on coming along, gasped at the first snip, but Betty found herself fascinated as the short tendrils fell down to frame her face.

And, just like that, she was holding her ponytail in her hand. A decade of hairstyle gone in a couple of minutes. She laid it on the side and took a photo of it, which she sent to Kevin with the caption. _Oops._

Within seconds, he’d replied back with: DON’T THEY KNOW BETTY COOPER’S PONYTAIL IS ICONIC AND BEYOND REPROACH?

And a minute after that with; Do you look smoke show? I bet you look smoke show.

Once Evelyn had finished with her, she barely recognised herself. Her hair was cut short, except for a fringe that started at the crown of her head and graduated into a long quiff at the front. And it was icy white blonde.

If it hadn’t been on her, she’d have said it looked amazing.

Her mother squeezed her shoulder and said, ‘Doesn’t it make your eyes pop?’ Betty knew that was Alice Cooper code for ‘This is the last haircut I’d have ever wanted you to have, but now it’s happened, let’s make the most of it.’

Betty had smiled and thanked Evelyn, who had spent the last however many hours carefully transforming her, warmly - enthusing just the right amount. She’d wanted to ask if she could keep her ponytail. It was a symbol of who she used to be. The last trace of the girl he had loved. But she couldn’t think of a way for it not to sound weird so she left it at the salon.

She cried, later; when no one else was around to hear her. She knew it was ridiculous. It was just hair. It would grow back. She hadn’t expected to feel like this, she’d expected to feel a sense of relief. Freedom, even. She was excited for this new chapter in her life; she was so grateful for the opportunities. She was officially a working actor, her dream was becoming realised.

It was just that one niggling thought that ruined it, when it had no right to.

He wouldn’t recognise her any more.

But who said he even wanted to recognise her anymore?

For the first season, she’d cry after every time they trimmed it back into shape, but only when she was back in the privacy of her room. But then she began to get used to it. She even grew to like it.

And now it had grown back. It was longer than it had ever been before, reaching half way down her back. But she didn’t wear it in a ponytail - ever.

Betty Cooper had the iconic ponytail. Elizabeth Anne wore her hair down.

Filming was mad. That was the only way to describe it. Mad. She’d had no idea what it was going to be like. It was a new series and they were on a tight production run, so there were some weeks that the only way she knew what day it is when she snuck five minutes to look at her phone.

A couple of weeks into filming, she realised that, unconsciously, she’d based a lot of her characterisation on Toni. She felt a pang of guilt, as well as a sadness about the friendship that she lost at the same time as she lost Jughead. She allowed herself to wonder what Toni was up to and where she was. Wondering about Toni felt a lot safer than wondering about Jughead.

She didn’t mention it to her therapist all the same.

_The Pretty Poisons_ was a bigger hit than anyone could have anticipated. It developed a following of teenagers and adults alike. The cast and writers were praised for their unique talents, and none of them could believe that they’d managed to score such a fantastic opportunity so early in their careers.

Her co-stars were mostly like her – new to this world and figuring it out all at the same time and they soon formed a tight group. Archie Andrews, who played her on again, off again, love interest became her best friend and, from the second season onwards, her roommate.

Archie’s character – Adam – was the preppy boy from the right side of town. His band was clean cut, his look was exactly what her mother would have dressed a boy in, and his outlook on life was naïve in the way that Betty’s used to be. Sometimes it hit Betty how she was playing out a role reversal of her teenage years. It was funny how life had gone full circle for her. She wondered how things would have worked out if both her and Jughead had been from the same side of town.

_The Pretty Poisons_ was Archie’s second WebFlicks series, and he was happy to help Betty adjust to the sudden catapult to fame. When she’d been taken by surprise by the amount of people interested in what she was buying from the grocery store, he bought her a big pair of sunglasses and said ‘Welcome to WebFlicks reality!’. He was easy going, happy, and a steady friend in all the madness.

The press speculated about them all the time, even though their relationship was never anything more than platonic. That suited Betty. If the press assumed she was with him, they wouldn’t ask questions about why she wasn’t with anyone else. It suited Archie too, especially when he started to see her agent, Veronica, who was still new enough in her career to be worried about her bosses finding out. As Betty and Veronica were known to be friends, the press weren’t suspicious when Veronica was seen going in and out of their apartment all the time.

The truth was that Betty had never felt even a quarter of the feeling she’d had with Jughead with anyone else. She knew how good it was, and no matter how much Kevin encouraged her, she wasn’t going to settle for anything less. She figured one day, if she was lucky, she’d meet the right person. But there just wasn’t any sense in wasting anyone’s time until then.

Sometimes when she went back to Riverdale, she’d reunite with Trev. He’d started in accountancy after college and moved back to their hometown to make a decent living. He was kind and discreet, and they both knew the score so it suited them both. In another world, where she hadn’t met Jughead first, perhaps she’d have been happy to settle down with Trev. But in this reality that was impossible – even if he had wanted it.

Betty didn’t go wild now that she had money – good money – in the bank. She bought a house next door to her childhood home, so she had a base that was her own whenever she could go back to Riverdale, and somewhere to live later in case this was her only acting job.

She invested in the Riverdale Register. After her father had left, her mother had struggled to keep the Riverdale Register afloat, so Betty’s contribution allowed her to get the staff on board that she so sorely needed to help her grow her readership. Eventually they bought out the Southside Daily and Greendale News to make a small local news circle which went from strength to strength, and ensured Alice would be fine in retirement.

By the age of 25, Betty could be said to have everything she wanted. Money, a successful career, a healthy relationship with her mother and good friends.

She did have everything she wanted.

Except for one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of flashbacks - chapter 4 onwards will be back to present day Betty (and I'm really excited to write them).


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh woweee, this took longer than I thought it would.  
> As will become very readily apparent, my working knowledge of how broadway/professional plays/the theatrical world works is extremely limited. In an entirely surprising move (for me!) I have just decided how I need it to work for this fic and run with it. I did start to google it, but as soon as I stumbled across something that would mean I have to revise my plot, I thought Nah. Life in 2020 is hard enough, why would I do that to myself? 
> 
> A few familiar character names will pop up. Some are in character, others are very much not. Hopefully you can work out which is which (otherwise I'm hanging up my pen now!).
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy. Please comment, let me know what you think!

_Present Day_

Betty checked her watch for the hundredth time that morning to reassure herself she wasn’t running late as she hurried along the sidewalk. She still had half an hour, but a lifetime of Alice Cooper’s reminders that tardiness was a cardinal sin ran deep.

She was nervous.

Even though she knew where she was going, she checked the address again. Kevin had even walked her past it the week before to reassure her. She knew she wasn't lost. She knew exactly where she was going. She also knew they didn’t make friends as good as Kevin very often.

It was the first day of rehearsals for the play she’d been cast in. She could hardly believe it - except she could, because she'd woken up at 6am with flutters of excitement and nerves, not knowing what to expect.

Unlike _The Pretty Poisons_ , this production had taken months to get to this point, so she’d had plenty of time for the nerves to set in. Unlike _The Pretty Poisons_ , she’d be working alongside a very experienced cast, not newbies that were just figuring it out.

Although she’d gone through the standard audition process, Betty knew that people would think she’d just been stunt cast. If she was honest with herself, she thought she'd been stunt cast a little bit. Her cast mates were all graduates of the best drama and theatre schools. They’d all has impressive acting resumes and she was painfully aware that she’d not been on stage since college and that TV was a very different thing.

She was determined to prove herself. Truth be told, she wasn’t so worried about her talent so much. She knew she was a good actress and she knew she worked hard. She was, however, worried about the rest of the cast’s reaction to her. If they would like her. If they would resent the way she skipped out on school and took a shortcut through a teen TV series. She didn’t want to stand out – that’s what she’d enjoyed so much about working on _The Pretty Poisons_ – they were all new together, and they all figured out how it worked together, made mistakes together, lived in the same apartment block, went to the same bars.

It’d basically been college but with a crazy filming schedule instead of classes.

But theatre? That she didn’t know at all – except for the snippets she heard from Kevin. He, and his boyfriend Jamie, were starting to make their names in musicals both on and off Broadway. It’d been hard at first, but now with a few major productions under their belts they starting to reap the rewards of their hard work. She’d watched his career with awe – but now it filled her with fear and nerves.

This time around, she had an apartment to herself. A concept that seemed wild, she was in New York, everyone had a roommate. But not her. 

This had been her one luxury. A decent apartment for the run of the show that she could call home. Nothing too extravagant, but a good location and a comfortable living area for when she had friends round. Somewhere cosy to return to after late shows. A private space to herself for the first time.

Betty stopped outside the address to smooth down her jumper before going in. The script she’d fallen in love with was tucked into her bag.

Suddenly the importance of it all weighed even more heavily on her. It had been among a few plays that Veronica sent on to her for her consideration. By the time she’d read the first scene, she knew she would do anything to be a part of the production. By the time she’d finished it, she couldn’t imagine not being involved. It was as if the part had called to her. The writing was beautiful; a devastating tale of loss that moved her in ways that surprised her. It got under her skin and she knew the story would stay with her for a long time.

In hindsight, it was probably a little bit ambitious for her broadway debut. But hey, if Daniel Radcliffe could go from Harry Potter to Equus she could do this. Right? At least she'd be keeping her clothes on and there wasn't a single four legged creature in sight. 

She was one of the first to arrive, greeted warmly by the director, Jason Blossom. He had built a reputation on being innovative – breathing new life into revivals, or finding the best new writers and making a success out of their work. _Everyone_ wanted to work with him. Kevin was already begging for an introduction. She was extremely lucky to be working with him, and she wasn't about to forget that for a second. 

‘Elizabeth! Hello. It’s great to see you again.’ He shook her hand warmly. ‘We’re so excited to have you on board. Meet my sister Cheryl - Producer and all round wonder.’

A woman with long, sleek, red hair approached her, holding out her hand for Betty to shake.

‘Hi, I’m Cheryl. AKA Head Bitch In Charge, despite my brother’s illusions of grandeur. I have heard so much about you. I’m charmed to finally meet you.’ She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. It wasn't exactly unfriendly, but Betty felt as she was being appraised. 

‘I’m so happy to be here.’ Betty replied honestly. ‘I can’t wait to get started.’

Jason and Cheryl looked at each other knowingly, and laughed in perfect unison. ‘We can tell you’re new to this.’ Cheryl said.

‘You won’t be saying that after six days straight of rehearsals.’ Jason added. ‘But we’re glad of your enthusiasm. Take a seat, the others will be here soon and we’re starting with a table read today.’

The room soon filled up. It was a small cast, the script itself was minimalist, with five main characters and a handful of supporting actors: Brett Weston Wallis, a child actor who had graduated to the stage; Midge Klump, fresh from a stint as Stella in _A Streetcar Named Desire;_ Valerie Brown, who’d just done a two year stint in London’s West End; Chuck Clayton, a fresh faced graduate from Julliard. Betty had researched them all – of course – and was trying not to let their credentials intimidate her too much.

Midge launched herself at Betty as soon as she arrived, hugging her tightly and telling her ‘I loved! LOVED! The Pretty Poisons. Loved it! So excited to work with you.’

She was an effervescent personality, a natural extrovert who made you feel like you were the most important person in the room. 

‘I’m so honoured to be here with you,’ Betty grinned. ‘I arrived to New York a week too late to catch your Stella. I could have kicked myself. I heard so many wonderful things.’

‘Oh no matter,’ Midge smiled warmly, accepting her compliment graciously. ‘I’d say there’s a ticket in the front row for my next show with your name on it, but that could be logistically tricky - leaving us without a star! It’ll have to be whatever I’m in after this. I hope by then we’ll be great friends.’

‘I’m sure of it,’ Betty agreed readily.

Chuck and Brett were next to arrive, walking into the room together. Valerie was last to arrive. She was poised but not unfriendly. As Betty and Midge turned around to greet them, Jason cleared his throat.

‘Great – everyone is here! If you all take your seats, we’ll do some intros and get started. There will be plenty of time to get to know each other over the next few weeks.’

There was some general shuffling as everyone took their seats and pulled their scripts out of their bags.

_UNMOORED_

A Play By

_JAMES FORSYTHE_

Crisp, identical copies of the play lined the tables. Betty had the same feeling she’d had on the first day of Columbia, sitting in that first class, with her brand-new notebook lying in front of her. She couldn’t wait for this new stage to begin.

‘If we start with you, Chuck.’ Jason nodded at the actor. ‘Just introduce yourself, give us a bit of your background, nothing too formal.’

Chuck nodded nervously. Betty was secretly glad that there was someone else who was feeling a little overwhelmed at everything. Everyone else seemed to just be taking it in their stride.

‘I’m Chuck. I just graduated, and this is my first professional acting role.’ Everyone nodded at him encouragingly and Midge gave a little ‘whoop’ of celebration. He smiled warmly and carried on, his nerves abandoned. ‘I love theatre and modern and contemporary playwrights so landing this… wow. I’m a New Yorker born and bred, so really excited to be here, but nothing compared to how excited my mom is. I wouldn’t tell her where we’re rehearsing because she would turn up. And not leave. We’re only safe until she figures it out.’

Everyone laughed at that. Brett went next, he raised one hand in a half wave.

‘Brett Weston Wallis.’ he said lazily. ‘Been acting since I was five or so. Mixture of things on TV, I’m sure you’ve seen them so I won’t list. Most recently I’ve been on stage – Miller, Stoppard, Beckett, Brecht to name a few. This is my first new play and I’m excited to make my mark on the character.’

Betty couldn’t help but bristle as Brett spoke. There was confidence and then there was arrogance. Still, he’d beaten a lot of people to the part so he must have talent.

‘Valerie Brown, I am just back from London and horribly jetlagged, so I hope you’ll forgive me if I make no sense! I’ve most recently been in Mamma Mia which was lots of fun, this’ll be a bit of a change in pace.’

‘Just a bit!’ Midge agreed.

‘Erm, what else.’ Valerie continued. ‘I’ve done a few touring productions across the US before, but this is my first time in Broadway – and I’m very happy to be back home for a bit, and not arguing with Brits about whether or not those mushy pea things they love are actually fit for human consumption.’ 

She finished and nodded towards Betty, who took a deep breath before she began. 

‘Hi, I’m Elizabeth, but really that’s just my stage name. Most people call me – ‘

A soft knock on the door interrupted Betty because she could finish her sentence. The door opened and someone all too familiar, but all too strange walked in.

His hair was shorter, the curl that always used to fall into his face had been tamed. He’d grown even taller, and wasn’t as lanky as he had been. But it was unmistakably _him._

Betty had to stop herself from gasping. She felt hot and breathless and sick all at once. The room had suddenly got very hot. It felt stuffy. Why were none of the windows open? Her hands were clammy, she placed them on her lap so the others didn't notice.

She didn’t want to stare at him but she couldn’t draw her eyes away.

Jason crossed the room to greet him warmly. ‘Ah fantastic you’re here! Wonderful, wonderful. Everyone, I’d like you to meet James Forsythe, author of the script you have in front of you. He’ll be joining some of our rehearsals to make sure we’re bringing his vision to life as he imagined it.’

Jughead, _Jughead_ , raised his hand in greeting to the room. Betty blinked. He didn’t acknowledge her at all, instead he looked around the room as if meeting everyone in it for the first time.

‘Hey.’ He said simply, his hand cradling the back of his neck. A movement that Betty recognised as giving away a slight nervousness. ‘It’s nice to meet you all. Like Jason said I’ll be hanging around a bit. This is my first play to be professionally produced so I’m a little bit protective. I’ll try not to be too much of a nuisance and I look forward to getting to know you all.’

He nodded at the end. He caught Betty’s eye when he finished speaking but there was no warmth there, no flicker of recognition. Just a cold stare which felt like he was looking right through her.

‘Fabulous.’ Jason clapped his hands together with excitement. ‘Where were we then, Elizabeth I think?’

Betty’s mouth was dry. She’d completely forgotten what had been going on before this ghost from her past walked into the room. She looked blankly at Jason, trying to will her memory to work again.

‘Sweetie, I think you were saying that Elizabeth is just your stage name?’ Midge prompted, kindly.

‘Oh yes,’ she was flustered and resented the blush that she could feel reddening her cheeks. ‘Yes, Elizabeth is just my stage name, most people just call me B –‘ but she stopped herself short and swallowed. ‘Libby. Or Lizzy.’ She finished, even though she had never been called either of those things ever in her life before. She took a breath and pushed through. ‘I played Autumn in _The Pretty Poisons_ until earlier this year. Theatre’s always been my love. I’m thrilled to be here.’

It was true enough – or at least it had been until 45 seconds ago. Now the honest truth was that she would rather be anywhere else. She’d spent years imagining how it would go when she came face to face with Jughead again and in no scenario was it this. In no scenario had she ever considered that he might not acknowledge her, that he would look right through her.

In no scenario would she have been introducing herself as Libby to him because she wasn’t sure she could bear to hear him say _Betty_ having lost every trace of past fondness.

The introductions continued until everyone had said their bit. Betty tried not to look as if she was staring, but her eyes were drawn back to Jughead again and again. He had smiled at everyone except her, and when he caught her looking at him again he shook his head a fraction of an inch and frowned. She didn’t dare look up again after that.

Betty was trying her hardest not to cry, not to give away any sign to him that something was bothering her. Acting had always been her escape from thoughts of Jughead. It seemed cruel to have him here, ignoring her like this, when this was her coping mechanism.

She was pleased that Jason suggested they get stuck in straightaway with their table reading. It gave her something to concentrate on instead.

How had she not suspected anything before now? She’d always prided herself on her intuition, so how had she missed the clues that seemed so obvious now? Forsythe. It’s hardly a common name and all he’d done was move it from his first to his last name.

And then, _unmoored_. He was the only person she’d ever heard use that word. Individually perhaps they could have been coincidences. Together, it seemed glaringly obvious.

She’d edited his work before. How had she not recognised his use of language, the way he wrote? He’d had such a distinctive style. Was that why she’d fallen in love with the script so hard?

Was she overthinking it now?

Where was Kevin when you needed him?

They went through the first act of play, reading around the room and getting a feel for their characters and the nuances of the language. It was a story of heartbreak, of losing yourself and coming back together, of drifting through life until you found your mooring. It was intense.

At the break, Betty went through to the refreshment room to grab herself a coffee. She half-heartedly looked through the cupboards to see if there was anything stronger she could lace it with, but caffeine was all that was on offer.

She heard someone else follow her into the room and spun around, expecting to see Midge or one of her fellow actors.

‘Jug’

He closed the door behind him. ‘James,’ he corrected, firmly.

Betty nodded. ‘If that’s how you want it.’

‘I think that’s best, _Libby.’_

She’d always thought she’d known Jughead inside out, but that was before. He’d never been like this before. He’d been sardonic, sure – but never cruel.

‘I had no idea you were the author –‘ she started, not really knowing why she felt the need to apologise, so changed tack to finish her sentence. ‘It’s beautiful. It’s a huge achievement. I’m glad for you, Ju – James.’

He nodded, continuing to stare at her coldly. ‘I didn’t expect you to be here either.’ She felt it was clear that he was also saying - I didn't _want_ you to be here. 

Betty swallowed, and half smiled at him. ‘You look well. It’s good to see you anyway, I always …’ she cleared her throat because she didn’t really know where she’d be going with that sentence, or what good it would do. ‘You cut your hair.’ She added, for want of anything else to say.

‘You cut yours first,’ he shrugged.

Betty frowned, confused. She touched the ends of her hair, longer than it had ever been when they’d been together, as if expecting the tendrils to shrink back into her head.

‘Before, I mean.’ He added.

‘Oh. That was for the part.’ Betty said, awkwardly. He didn't respond. 

‘Are you..?’ he gestured towards the coffee machine. She nodded and pressed the buttons, fixing her gaze intently on the brown liquid as it came out.

‘I just wanted to check we were on the same page, _Libby._ I think it’s less complicated without our… _past_ becoming well known. I’m sure you’re as keen as I am to have a clean slate in there.’

It was the exact opposite to the page that she had hoped they’d be on, but Betty didn’t really think she was in a position to argue.

‘Sure,’ she heard herself say, though she didn’t really seem to have any agency over the words.

‘Good,’ he looked relieved.

Betty wanted to ask if they could have coffee sometime, outside of the view of the cast, and talk, but before she could get the words out she saw his expression and knew the proposition would be met with outright rejection.

‘Well, I’d better go back in..’ she gestured to the coffee in her hand.

‘Yep.’ He popped the p, drawing a close to their half conversation.

Something made her pause before she walked past him. 

‘I’m proud of you Jug. Whatever path brought you here and whatever life you have that I’m not part of – I’m proud of you. I’m glad others will get to see your talent.’

She walked back into the rehearsal room without looking at him. He was being cruel, she didn’t know why, but she wasn’t going to stoop to his level. Maybe one day she’d know what was going on. But right now, she was a professional and she had a job to do, and she was going to the best job she could. And at the end of it all, she could walk away knowing that he was okay and perhaps that would be enough.

Lunch had been booked for them all in a private room at a local restaurant. Cheryl had advised them not to get used to this sort of treatment, but ruined the stern effect slightly by grinning. Jason was keen for them all to bond quickly, as they’d be spending most of their waking hours for the next eight weeks in rehearsals together and it was always best to start off on a friendly footing.

They had longer than most shows to rehearse – something that Jason always stipulated when he was directing. It was what made his shows so renowned. That extra level of polish that two more weeks could give. Before Jughead had turned up Betty had been very glad of it. It'd been a main selling point for her, giving her ample time to prepare. 

Brett made a beeline for her as they walked the few blocks to the restaurant. He made a point of sitting next to her too, so she was starting to feel like he was seeking her out. Midge positioned herself on the other side of her, and gave Brett a knowing look.

‘If he gets too much, say the word and I’ll stage a scene,’ she muttered, when Brett’s attention was elsewhere.

Jughead had sat himself as far away from Betty as possible, without actually being in a different room. She tried to ignore this. She was glad to see him chatting to Chuck animatedly – putting him at his ease. Something she would have tried to do if she hadn’t been feeling so churned up inside.

‘Libs – may I call you that?’ Brett said, but didn’t wait for her response. ‘It’s great to have another one of _us_ around. TV you know. I’m dabbling in theatre, to get my acting reputation up, of course, but TV is a much better life.’

‘Oh. I wouldn’t know.’ Betty replied politely. ‘I’m not sure how normal my experience was.’

‘Of course, you’ve just done the one show.’ He said somewhat patronisingly. Betty tried not to roll her eyes. He reached over to rest his arm over the back of her chair and leant in towards her. ‘If you need any help with the transition from screen to stage, I’d be only too happy assist. Perhaps over coffee or dinner, if you're agreeable.’

‘Oh my!’ Midge exclaimed loudly, before Betty could answer. ‘The sun is hitting me just at the wrong angle, I’ll end up with a headache. Libby, would you mind switching places?’ She winked at her as she got up, and Betty mouthed _thank you_ when she was sure nobody was watching.

She found herself next to Valerie instead and able to relax into her chair. Valerie was a bit more reserved than Midge, but they soon found mutual ground and eased into conversation, as Betty asked her about her experience in London, and being in musicals.

‘I have to say, I’ve never had the actual playwright be involved with rehearsals before.’ Valerie said, before adding in a hushed whisper. ‘Especially not one as young as James. Or as good looking. How can someone get all the talent and all the attractive genes? Not fair if you ask me.’ She giggled.

‘I’d say you’re doing pretty well on both fronts.’ Betty grinned.

Luckily for her, Valerie didn’t notice that she’d avoided commenting on Jughead. ‘I don’t know how I’m going to be able to concentrate if he is going to be around all the time. Not just because he’s gorgeous, but because of the pressure, you know?’

Betty nodded readily. She did know, exactly. She wondered what Valerie – or indeed any of her cast mates would make of it if they knew the truth. Of the extra pressure on her. Would it change how they perceived her?

‘We had the scriptwriters on set for The Pretty Poisons, but this feels different.’ It wasn’t a lie, after all. ‘Like it’s a more intimate scrutiny of us getting his work right. In TV it's more to double check the script flows properly but here –‘

‘Yes, exactly! He knows the script is perfect already, so it’s all on us to get it right. Best hope he approves, eh?’

‘Absolutely.’ Betty tried to keep the edge out of her voice, because a new thought had occurred to her.

Could Jughead have her removed from the cast if he wanted to?

As soon as she was out for the day, she called Kevin. She knew she only had a small window before his evening show, and if ever a day required a debrief with Kevin, it was today.

‘Bettykins! How is my star of stage and sceen? How was day one?’

‘Kev, what time does your show finish tonight?’

’Ten. Why?’ She could feel his ears prick up.

‘Any chance I can tempt you to a nightcap at my apartment after?’ Betty said.

‘Is that Betty Cooper wanting to stay up late on a school night?’ Kevin asked incredulously. ‘Something must be afoot.’

‘Bring Jamie if you like. I can put out the fold out bed if it gets too late.’

‘I’ll come solo. By your tone, something’s going on. But who am I to pass up the opportunity of passing out on a comfy bed ten minutes from 42nd Street. I’ll ring you when I’m done. And if you even think of trying to skimp on details later, I will – well, just remember who launched your career, missy.’

‘I’ll tell you everything later. I promise. I could do with a second opinion.’ Betty promised, once again thanking her lucky stars that she’d found such a good friend.

Just after ten, and looking rather flustered, Kevin arrived at her apartment.

‘I hope the wine is chilled Elizabeth. I ran here. After bribing the conductor to play most of the second act at one and a half time speed so we could finish early. For the record, it is cruel to tease me like this, so if it’s anything less than your co-star is Leonardo and you’ve already sneaked a kiss, I will hold it against you for all time.’

‘Not quite.’ Betty passed him a very full glass of wine. She knew Kevin measures of old. They sat down on the sofa and she bit her lip, not knowing where to begin.

‘So…’ Kevin prompted. ‘I didn’t sing _Can’t Take My Eyes Off You_ double quick to be kept hanging.’

Betty grinned at the mental image that just flashed in her head. Then she took a big gulp of wine.

‘I’m not sure you’re going to believe me. I can hardly believe it myself.’ She took her script out of her bag and passed it to him.

‘Anything familiar about the author’s name?’

Kevin looked at it, then back at Betty, before returning his gaze to the two words printed on the script. He frowned and shook his head. ‘Don’t talk in riddles, Betts.’

‘Forsythe.’ She took another sip of wine. ‘Forsythe as a first name rather than a surname.’

Kevin’s eyes snapped up at her. ‘No,’ he whispered. ‘No, you’re joking.’

‘I wish I was.’ Betty said, sadly. ‘It’s him, Kevin.’

‘Well, well, well, the brooding bad boy in leather returns. How very prodigal son of him.’ Kevin tutted.

‘Brooding, yes. Leather, not so much. But it’s him. It’s..’ she paused, as if psyching herself up to say it, ‘Jughead. He was there today. He will be there for most rehearsals. This is his first play and he’s, uh, protective of it.’

Kevin was gawping at her. He put one hand on her arm to comfort her. ‘Betty, I say this with love, but if that’s the case, why am earth am I here? Why aren’t you two making up for the last eight years somewhere? Reminiscing or – you know – screwing on every surface.’

‘Ha!’ Betty scoffed. ‘It was a disaster Kevin. First of all he walks in and I get so flustered I tell everyone to call me Libby because Elizabeth is just my stage name.’

‘I don’t follow…’

‘Well no, neither do I really. I was half way through introducing myself when he walked in, just about to tell everyone to call me Betty - but then. I don't know! I just didn't want to announce to him that I still go by my childhood nickname. I wasn’t thinking straight so now I’ve got to remember to answer to Libby instead of anything I’m used to. Should have stuck with Elizabeth because at least one person on this earth does actually call me that. I didn’t want to be the weak, pathetic old Betty who took years to get over him. He came in and he looked straight through me so it was hardly a cosy reunion. I got flustered.’

Kevin laughed and tried to disguise it as a cough. ‘Sorry Betts, but honestly, _only you_.’

‘It gets better.’ Betty murmured, through gritted teeth. ‘I need to laugh about this otherwise I might cry.’

Kevin squeezed her arm, encouraging her to continue.

‘During the break, while I was making coffee, he sought me out.’

‘Did you kiss? Tell me you kissed?’

Betty gave Kevin a cold stare. He looked crestfallen and mouthed _sorry_ before miming locking his mouth and throwing away the key.

‘I called him Jug which he corrected to James, and then he said something about hoping we were on the same page because it would be less complicated if people didn’t know we had a past.’

‘Ouch.’

‘Yes. Ouch.’

‘That was it?’

‘Pretty much. Like an idiot I pointed out he’d cut his hair, like he would have had the same haircut for a decade and he came back with I cut mine first. So I said I was proud of him because it was a beautiful play and walked out before he could come back with anything else. He was cruel, Kevin. I don’t know how else to describe him, other than cold and cruel. There wasn’t even a flicker of a smile when he recognised me. It was like I was the last person he’d ever want to be left in a room with.’

Kevin looked thoughtful. ‘He must have been keeping tabs on you if he knew you’d cut your hair first.’

‘Not exactly hard. _Poisons_ was kinda everywhere for a while.’

‘Yes.’ Kevin said slowly. ‘But still interesting that he let slip he was aware of you. Especially given he was acting cold towards you otherwise.’

‘Yeah, well. He’s aware of me enough now. Everyone else in the cast got treated to smiles and appreciation. He didn’t say two words to me after that, and all I got were glares.’

‘Hmmm.’ Kevin said. ‘Very odd.’

‘I know it took me much longer than it should have done to get over him, but I think that was because of the way he just disappeared on me, so I never got any closure. I’ve thought about what might happen if we met face to face again so many times since, but I never considered that he’d want to erase our history altogether. I never once imagined for a minute that he wouldn’t at least want acknowledge me. I feel such a fool.’

‘Betty, darling, there’s nothing to feel foolish about. Except maybe choosing Libby as your nickname for the next few months. Look, it’s day one. He might warm up. It’s quite hard to lead in with _Remember me, I’m the ghost from your past.’_

Betty shrugged and drank again. ‘Maybe.’

Kevin tilted his head at her. ‘Can you do it?’ he asked softly. ‘If he doesn’t warm up to you. Can you get through the next eight weeks and then close the door forever? There’s no shame if you can’t.’

Betty nodded. ‘I think I can, actually. I got through today, right? And I have a therapist. I don’t see myself going down that path again. I’m not the same person I was back then.’

‘I know.’ Kevin agreed. ‘It was just in case you needed someone to ask. Life’s too short to torture yourself, and you have come so far.’

Betty hugged her friend. ‘All of it thanks to you.’

‘Well I was never going to come to New York without you. Someone had to slap some metaphorical sense into you.’ He paused and grin mischievously. ‘This is a completely inappropriate question to ask, but is he still gorgeous?’

‘All of the cast are swooning over him.’

‘Of course.’

‘Meanwhile, I’m starting to understand what Hamlet felt like when the ghost of his dad popped up.’

‘At least you’ve got a sense of humour about it.’

‘I think that’s what is called progress,’ Betty replied, sardonically.

Kevin clinked his glass against hers. ‘And, I hope it goes without saying that I expect you to turn up looking smokeshow tomorrow?’

‘What else is there to do?’

‘That’s my girl.’ Kevin yawned. ‘Now, was there talk of a fold out bed, for your dearest, bestest friend to lay his head on?’


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than expected - of course, it's me after all - and a slightly shorter chapter than normal but felt like the chapter had come to an end of its own accord. What do you think? Let me know... 
> 
> In the next few chapters we might start to understand Jughead a bit more.

If there was one thing that Betty Cooper had learnt over the last few years, it was how to cope. It may have taken a long time and countless therapist sessions, but it was now a tool in her arsenal. One that she was certainly arming herself with now. 

It was tough.

By Wednesday, she was making herself rash promises like if she survived until the end of the week, she’d buy herself something outrageous extravagant as a reward. A ridiculous car which she’d always be too nervous to drive down the highway. A three month holiday somewhere particularly luxurious for once the run was over. A designer handbag. Something she’d never normally even think about spending money on. 

By Thursday she was wondering if that would even be enough. 

The problem was that she loved the actual rehearsing. The rough blocking of scenes, the camaraderie between the cast, the very slow, initial stages of lifting the words from page to stage. The feeling of creating something and knowing it was good.

Because it was good. Very good. There was no argument about that. Even with the scripts in their hands and constant interruptions from Jason as he repositioned them, there was a buzz of excitement about what they were creating. They all seemed to acknowledge it. (Well, all except Brett – but he was another conversation).

She loved working with the rest of the cast. They were all so talented, all of them able to breathe life into a script. Her nerves had gone, and she was enjoying getting stuck into her craft. And it didn’t hurt that she already got on so well with Midge that she felt she had made a life long friend.

So much of it was perfect, it seemed mad that she was having to mentally bribe herself through the process. It was mad that less than a week in she was counting down the days until opening night as a coping mechanism. But then the whole situation was a little bit mad – as Kevin was only too happy to remind her. 

She told herself that the problem was that she cared so much about the performance, and doing the script justice.

But, really, she knew the problem was really Jughead. 

Of course, the problem was Jughead. How could it not be? 

He was just always there. That was stating the obvious, of course, he was part of the team, he was going to always be there. But it was the way that he seemed to appear at the most inopportune moments. When she was feeling the most vulnerable -Tracing through a difficult scene or stumbling over her words. He never said anything, and to the innocent bystander, they’d say that it was all in her head. Maybe some of it was, but she could feel his gaze burning through her every time he was in the room. 

She felt the absence of his kind words of encouragement, that he seemed only too keen to dish out to the rest of the cast.

No matter how much Jason enthused about her performance, or how many times Midge nudged her conspiratorially to say something like ‘You’re carrying us all, you know’, the only thing she heard was his silence. 

She really missed their easy relationship from all those years ago. 

It was the marked change in him that stung so much. If he was a stranger that hadn’t taken to her that would have been one thing – but knowing how he used to be, combined with feeling bad because it had been years and it shouldn’t matter anymore, was the challenge. 

Still, she was Betty Cooper and she could get through this. 

Of course she could.

‘Libby, do you want to take that bit from the top? Midge – I think your character should be a bit more visible so come a bit more on stage. We want the audience to know that she’s listening. At this point we don’t know what her motivations are. Brett, if you take a step towards Libby after she pauses – I think that would work. Ready?’

It was the second week of rehearsals; they were really getting into the swing of it now. Jason was still tweaking them scene by scene, but the words in the script were starting to feel more familiar. Her character felt clearer. Jason was an incredible director – she felt so lucky to be working with him. He had an understated way of speaking, but left you in no doubt as to what he wanted. He was definitely getting the best out of them. 

Betty nodded and took a deep breath. 

‘Off you go then.’ Jason instructed.

Betty glanced down at her script as a quick reminder before launching into the scene:

\-----

SOPHIA: Noah – wait!

NOAH: Why?

SOPHIA: I don’t want to hurt you.

[NOAH SHAKES HIS HEAD]

NOAH: [BITTERLY] So, you decided to do the one thing that would actually hurt me?

SOPHIA: [QUIETLY] Don’t say that. [PAUSES] 

[NOAH TAKES A STEP TOWARDS SOPHIA]

SOPHIA: It’s for you. Everything. That why I - 

NOAH: [INTERUPTING] How can it possibly be for me? 

SOPHIA: I- I- I’m not good for you. I’m not strong enough with everything that is going on. I’m scared of what will happen if we continue.

NOAH: [TAKES SOPHIA’S HAND] Fia – You are strong. You are stronger than all of this white noise. 

\----

‘Brett – can we see what it looks like if you pull her towards you there? We need to convey how  
desperate he is not to lose Sophia here.’ Jason interrupted.

‘Absolutely.’ Brett grinned. Betty wished anyone else but him had been cast as her opposite, but   
not every leading man could be as charming, or as easy to work with as Archie. 

‘Jason – sorry, sorry, sorry, don’t mean to interrupt.’ Midge began. ‘What should I be doing? Is   
Grace just being nosey, or should I be showing something else?’

‘She’s just being nosey.’ Jughead’s voice appeared from the back of the room. Betty had almost forgotten he was there. ‘But her ears should prick up when Noah talks about white noise, because she doesn’t know what he means.’

‘Thank you James.’ Jason smiled. ‘So, after that point let’s see how that looks if you lean towards them a bit. Nothing too obvious though. She’s a clever character and wouldn’t want anyone to guess she was listening.’ 

‘Got it!’ Midge grinned. 

‘Great – so Brett, if we take it from “You are strong”’?’

Brett nodded, he and Betty got back in position.

‘Whenever you’re ready.’

\---- 

NOAH: [TAKES SOPHIA’S HAND AND PULLS HER TOWARDS HIM] Fia – You are strong. You are stronger than all of this white noise. [HUGS SOPHIA CLOSE]

SOPHIA: [HOLDING BACK TEARS] I don’t know that I am.

NOAH: You are. You always have been.

Brett touched her face and leant into kiss her. That wasn’t in the script, but as Jason didn’t say anything, Betty went with it. 

SOPHIA: [SINKS INTO HIM] I’ll try. I don’t want to let you go.

NOAH: I’ll never let you go. 

\----

‘And fade to blackout. Fantastic, you two. We’re really getting somewhere. Brett – I think that kiss worked. Brave to go off script with the writer in the room. What did you think James?’ Jason asked Jughead, but everyone knew it wasn’t really a question.

‘Fine.’ Jughead replied shortly. He was staring at Brett and Betty. Glaring. 

Jason seemed to pick up on the atmosphere. ‘Cheryl – are we good to break for lunch now?’ 

‘May as well. Brett, can you come with me to get your measurements taken? Wardrobe want to double check the figures they’ve got.’ 

Brett followed Cheryl out of the room. 

Midge looked at Betty and Jughead and smiled to herself. ‘Hey, Jason, want to try that bagel place down the street? I’ve heard good things.’ 

‘Sure.’ 

Midge grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the room. ‘Catch you later Libby!’ she called as she left. That left Betty and Jughead alone. 

Up until that moment, Betty hadn’t been sure if Midge had caught on to any atmosphere between her and Jughead, but evidently she had. And evidently, she wanted to let Betty know she couldn’t get anything by her. At least she couldn’t be blamed for that; Midge was one of the most perceptive people she’d ever met. 

Besides, she – Betty – didn’t have anything to worry about. She was certainly doing a better job of acting than Jughead was. If he wasn’t careful, everyone would guess that they had some sort of past. And she wasn’t the one that was desperate to keep it a secret. 

Betty wrung her hands together. This was week two. There were six more to go, and this couldn’t continue. Jughead didn’t seem to be easing off on her, no matter how she tried to stay out of his way and not irritate him. She was going to have to say something, for her own sanity if nothing else. 

Jughead was still glaring at her, looking sullen. She decided to try and break the ice. To kill him with kindness the way her mother had always taught her. 

‘It’s already starting to come together, huh? Only a week and a bit in and I can already see how it might end up. Is it how you imagined it?’

Jughead frowned. ‘Obviously not.’ 

‘Oh.’ Betty was taken aback. She visibly shrunk back into herself, recoiling at his words. Jughead seemed to notice and pulled a face. 

‘Obviously I didn’t imagine my ex-girlfriend reappearing after nearly a decade.’ Jughead continued, not quite meeting her eyes. ‘But other than that, Jason is doing a good job of putting my vision on stage. I am lucky he was interested in my script.’

‘Oh.’ Betty repeated again. She tilted her head, and very softly said. ‘Technically, Jug, as it was you that disappeared on me, it’s, erm, you that has reappeared, not me.’

She knew it was the wrong thing to say, even before she’d finished her sentence. The faint hope that she could win Jughead round was fading ever faster. He scoffed, nastily.

‘Sure. That’s the more convenient story isn’t it? I just left. Nasty boy from the wrong side of town, cruelly leaves Riverdale’s princess- the perfect Betty Cooper - who can do no wrong.’

‘What?’ Betty couldn’t hide her shock. Tears pricked at her eyes. ‘You know I hate that word.’ She spoke quietly. ‘I thought you were just angry. I never thought you were cruel, or nasty. Well, not until now.’

Jughead raised his eyebrows in disbelief. ‘Sure,’ he said shortly. 

Betty tilted her head, examining him. ‘What is your problem, Jughead?’

‘James.’

‘Whatever.’ Betty was losing patience. ‘We were together half a lifetime ago. You disappeared and we’ve both built separate lives since. Why are you so angry at me? What did I do?’

Jughead stared at her and didn’t say anything. 

‘Okay, fine. Then tell me what you want. I’ll go first if you’d like.’ Betty spoke slowly and deliberately, trying to reinforce her words. ‘I want to do this play justice. I want to perform well, and for this play to be a success.’

‘I want the play to be a success too.’ Jughead agreed. 

‘Common ground at last,’ Betty muttered to herself more than him. ‘Okay, well, if that’s the case, then this needs to stop.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Don’t insult either of us like that.’ Betty said quickly. ‘You know what I mean. The staring, the surly attitude, the disapproval of every scene I act in. You never were subtle, Jughead. You certainly haven’t learnt how to be since.’

‘My name is James,’ he repeated.

‘No it isn’t. Just as my name isn’t Libby, but we are where we are, in our newly assumed characters.’ Betty shrugged and took a breath. She hadn’t expected to feel this confident while speaking to him, but found her anger at the way he’d been treating her surprisingly easy to channel.

She thought carefully about the next words she said.

‘I am a professional, Jughead. I act for a living. This is my job. I can continue to act off script as well as on it, and I can certainly act well enough to be civil to you - but it needs to go both ways.’ She stopped and made sure he was looking at her before she continued. ‘I don’t want to drop out of the cast, I don’t want to let people down and frankly, I don’t want to mess up this stage of my career because of whatever childish grudge you are holding against me. But I will if you want me to – or if you can’t handle acting normally around me.’

Jughead’s brow furrowed. ‘What are you saying?’

‘I’m saying it’s up to you. This is your play and no matter how horribly you’re treating me – because yes, you are treating me horribly – I don’t want this ruined for you. This is your accomplishment and you deserve every success. I am not churlish enough to spoil it for you. So, if you want me to walk away, that’s what I’ll do. If you say the word, I promise you will never have to see me again. Though you could have saved everyone a lot of bother if you’d just vetoed my casting when Jason passed it by you.’

‘I didn’t have any say in the casting.’ Jughead muttered darkly.

‘Funny. That’s not what Jason said.’ Betty said pointedly. She had done her research. Unlike Jughead she could be subtle, and Jason hadn’t thought she had any other reason other than general interest, or perhaps an ego boost, when she’d asked about how he’d decided on his final cast. 

‘So, Jughead, what will it be? 

‘There’s no need for you to leave.’

‘That’s your final decision?’ Betty looked him up and down. 

Jughead sighed. He knew when he’d been checkmate. ‘Yeah. You’re good. You know you are. And I’ he swallowed ‘– I couldn’t imagine anyone else playing Sophia.’

Betty smiled to herself. It wasn’t much, but it was an inch closer to progress than she’d expected. 

‘Okay. And you’ll –‘

‘I’ll tone it down.’

Betty nodded. ‘Maybe we should talk properly sometime. Over coffee or something. Get everything out in the open. Put the past to bed.’

Jughead smiled ruefully. ‘Don’t push it Betts.’

Betty felt like she had been struck by lightning. It had been a long, long time since she’d heard that. Other people called her Betts of course, but not the way he did. She smiled sadly at him. 

‘Noted.’

They looked at each other for a second as they both accepted the truce they’d come to.

‘Libby!’ Midge’s voice interrupted their thoughts. She burst into the room and pulled an amused face at the position she saw her and Jughead in. ‘I got you a Turkey Club, it came recommended. Oh, James, sorry. I’d assumed you’d have gone out for lunch by now so I didn’t get you anything.’ She grinned in a way that could be described as anything but innocent. ‘Still I’m sure Jason won’t mind if you sneak out, after all you don’t need to be here for every second of rehearsals, do you?’

‘I guess not.’ Jughead replied, implacably, before picking up his jacket and leaving the room. 

Midge pulled Betty over to a couple of empty chairs, craning around to check that Jughead had actually left the building.

‘So…’ she said meaningfully as she handed Betty her bagel. 

‘Thanks.’ Betty replied, unwrapping the sandwich.

Midge gave her a meaningful look. ‘So…?’ she repeated.

Betty furrowed her brow. ‘What?

‘Ugh.’ Midge rolled her eyes. ‘You and James. What’s the scoop?’

Betty nearly choked on her food. ‘What?’ she said, incredulously.

‘Oh, come on sweetie. Don’t play innocent with me.’ Midge said with an impish grin.

‘I’m – I’m not!’ Betty protested. Midge gave her a long, hard look.

‘If you say so. You should have seen his face when Brett kissed you off script. He was furious. I know he’s precious about his work, but if you ask me, someone has a thumping crush on you.’

Betty rolled her eyes, but Midge pressed on.

‘You know, I pride myself on my intuition. My intuition tells me you have a shot with our brooding Mr Forsythe, but you’re holding back. Why?’

‘Oh my God Midge! No. What makes you say that? He doesn’t even like me.’ 

‘Well, precisely.’ Midge replied, rather in the manner of Sherlock Holmes pointing something out to a rather dim-witted Watson. ‘Almost like he’s making a point of it. Methinks the man doth protest too much.’

Betty laughed it off, as casually as she could, which only seemed to raise Midge’s suspicions more. 

‘Come round for dinner Friday night. We can hardly speak freely here. Besides, I think we deserve it for surviving our second week. Do you eat sushi? There’s a divine place down my street, I’ll get a delivery. I won’t take no for an answer Libby, trust me, it’ll be fun.’

Betty nodded. ‘Sure, that sounds lovely.’

‘Put your number in here, I’ll text you my address. Come around 7.’ Midge handed her her phone and Betty did as she was told. Midge dialled her instantly. ‘Now you’ve got my number too, so you’ve no excuse for us not to become best buddies.’ 

It was hard not to warm to Midge. She was completely extravagant, of course, but ever so likeable. She was also hugely supportive of everyone. Betty had noticed her giving Chuck a pep talk after a particularly challenging scene. Something she also managed to do without coming across as patronising. An enviable gift. 

Before they could gossip any more, Cheryl clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. ‘Right, everyone. Good work this morning. This afternoon we’ll be focussing on Act 3, from the top. I need Chuck, Brett and Midge to start with. Valerie and Libby, you can either stay here or come back in 45 minutes or so. Your choice.’

Midge sprung to her feet and gave Betty a wink. Betty decided to seize the opportunity to get a bit of fresh air. She picked up her jacket and made her way out of the building. 

She passed Jughead at the door, he was returning as she left. He nodded at her and she thought she saw a trace of a smile on his face.

She’d take that as progress.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a bit longer to write than I thought it would.

Betty found herself outside Midge’s apartment at exactly 7pm on Friday evening, feeling a lot better than she had been for the last two weeks.

The truce she’d struck with Jughead was a little uneasy, but seemed to be sticking. She certainly felt a lot more comfortable around him than she had been. He’d even given her a word of praise after a scene she’d performed with Valerie. For the first time since he’d walked into the rehearsal room two weeks ago, she actually felt confident that she could do it.

Which was just as well, because Kevin had decided that she’d had more than enough time to tell Josie and Ethel everything, and spilt the metaphorical beans for her. After a flurry of shocked text messages, she’d agreed to an ‘Emergency Friend Conference’ the night before. Kevin, who had lit the torch fire had left her to it, only joining once his show was over and she’d been completely interrogated.

‘Right, let me get this straight.’ Ethel had begun, her tone blasting out disapprovingly from Betty’s laptop straight. ‘You’ve been working with Jughead for two weeks and didn’t even think to mention it?’

‘If I was a petty woman – which let’s face it I am, but am choosing to pretend I’m not..’ Josie had continued. ‘I’d be returning my front row, opening night tickets to the box office.’

‘You bought tickets already?’ Betty had asked, genuinely touched. ‘You know I could have sorted those for you.’

‘Of course, we bought tickets! It was meant to be a surprise. And besides, we needed to make sure you had some friendly faces staring at you.’ Ethel said, before adding sternly. ‘But you are trying to change the subject Ms Cooper. Jughead. What’s going on?’

So, Betty had told them. The condensed story. The version which maybe over hyped her telling him he needed to behave a little bit. But not so much that it could be said to actually be deceitful.

‘Kevin’s worried you know,’ mused Josie. ‘He thinks you’re just trying to put a brave face on it because you hate anyone thinking you’re weak.’

‘Which nobody would.’ Ethel interjected. ‘None of us would want to work with our teenage exes.’

‘Hell no to that.’ Josie said far too quickly.

‘I’m fine.’ Betty assured them. ‘I really am. I wasn’t sure I would be at first, especially when he was being…’

‘A dick’

‘A massive dick’

‘Yeah, that.’ Betty laughed. ‘But honestly, it just is what it is now. Obviously, I’m a little sad that he won’t speak to me, I wasn’t expecting that, but I’m at peace with it.’

‘Hmm,’ was Ethel’s disbelieving response. ‘If you say so.’

‘I wonder what happened to him, and all of them really, after they left. Any clues from Jones himself?

Betty laughed. ‘That would involve me speaking to him. His writer’s bio mentions a creative writing degree from the University of Iowa, but other than that, not a clue.’

‘How strange. If he does happen to spill where SweetPea ended up, hook a girl up.’

‘Ethel!’ Betty and Josie gasped. Ethel looked unapologetic.

‘Hey, a girl’s gotta grab any opportunities she can. It’s not like I’d have had a chance back then with my parents breathing down my neck but now…’

‘I promise, should it ever comes up in conversation, I will let you know.’

‘You’ve always had my back. Anyway, Josie, what’s going on with you?’

‘Well, since we’re talking about the ghosts of relationships past…’

‘You’re sleeping with Reggie again?’ Ethel sighed.

‘How did you know?’ Josie looked put out.

‘Because you always do.’ Betty and Ethel chorused.

‘Hmmph.’

‘Why don’t you two just accept that you’re meant to be together and get married?’ Ethel continued, goading her friend.

‘We’re seeing how it goes. We’ve said we’ll be exclusive but not put a label on it until we see how it works with distance and my schedule.’

‘I wasn’t expecting that. That’s a step in the right direction.’ Ethel chipped in. ‘Good for you!’

‘That’s lovely.’ Betty added. The saga of Reggie and Josie had been long and bumpy, but they’d only ever been driven apart by distance or practical matters, never because of their feelings. ‘Remember us when you’re choosing bridesmaids!’

‘Oh hush.’ Josie said, but grinned widely. ‘Any news on your front, Eths?’

‘Bah.’ Ethel grumbled. ‘You’d think working in a male dominated industry I’d have my pick of eligible bachelors, but no. They’re all awful! Any that are good are gay!’

‘Do my ears burn?’ interjected Kevin, who had chosen that moment to log onto the chat. ‘If you want to discuss how great I am, I can mute until you’re finished.’

‘You wish.’

‘Have you interrogated our Bettikins thoroughly yet, or do you need me to help stir the pot?’

‘We’re done, Kev. Thanks. And how was your show?’

It had been a relief how easy it had been to talk to Ethel and Josie about it. It helped her believe that she actually was handling it. Because, despite everything, she actually seemed to be handling it. As long as it didn’t one day catch up with her, perhaps this whole wretched experience could be something good. A cleansing experience – like she was burning sage. The closure she needed on a chapter that had been left half-written for far too long.

So, by Friday night she was feeling good. She had a bottle of wine in her hand and was excited to spend some time with Midge outside of the rehearsal studio. If nothing else, she felt certain she’d gain a new friend out of this experience. ( _Even_ , the little voice in her head said, _if she lost Jughead forever_.)

She rung the buzzer and Midge’s voice trilled across the airways. ‘Libby! Fantastic! It’s the third floor, come on up.’

Betty entered and made her way up the stairs. Midge’s building had clearly been redeveloped recently, everything had that scent of newness about it. Everything was in muted colours in a way that screamed expensive taste. It was like a catalogue.

Midge’s apartment, on the other hand, couldn’t have been more different. As soon as she opened the door Betty saw what she could only describe as an explosion of colour.

‘Great isn’t it?’ Midge laughed. ‘I went to India once on a shoot and saw how vibrant life can be. Never looked back. Just wish I could persuade building maintenance that other colours besides white exist. Let me take your coat.’

She led Betty through to the lounge and indicated the large couch. ‘Make yourself at home. I’ll fix us a drink. I just had some gorgeous new wines delivered – any preference?’

Betty suddenly felt very self-conscious about the bottle she’d brought and Midge seemed to pick up on that. ‘I mean, who are we kidding. We’re here for a girls’ night, we need something to get us going while this one chills!’

Midge reappeared with two large glasses a moment later and sat herself down next to Betty. ‘I hope you don’t mind but I’ve ordered already. Typical me, so impatient. I’ve basically got the whole menu so there should be plenty there you like.’

‘Oh that sounds lovely, thanks.’ Betty smiled warmly at her host. Midge grinned.

‘Well, it seemed only fair since I intend on thoroughly interrogating you – but perhaps I’ll let you have one glass of wine first.’

‘Uh oh.’ Betty giggled, hoping that Midge wasn’t serious. ‘So, India – I’ve always wanted to go, what’s it like?’

‘I absolutely see what you’re doing Libby, but I will humour you. It is wonderful. An explosion of colour and taste.’

The food arrived half an hour or so later, as Midge was telling her about some more of her travels. She had a way of telling stories that made you feel as if you were there too. She’d asked Betty all about _The Pretty Poisons_ , squealing with excitement at some of the behind-the-scenes things Betty told her, as well as being hugely disappointed when Betty said that she’d never actually dated Archie Andrews.

‘I knew it was too good to be true.’ She had mused, and went to refill both their glasses.

She hadn’t been joking when she said she’d ordered most of the menu, as a huge array of sushi, noodles and dumplings appeared. Midge spread it out over her large dining table.

‘No need to stand on ceremony! Take what you like, have your fill!’

‘I will, this looks amazing.’

‘Best sushi place in town if you ask me. I intend on gorging myself.’

Once Betty had loaded her plates up with a few bits, Midge fixed her with a stare.

‘So, Libby. Care to spill whatever it is I’ve picked up on between you and James? I know there’s something, but I can’t tell what.’

‘Erm.’

‘I mean, obviously tell me to butt out completely if I’m overstepping, but sometimes it’s good to talk.’

Betty nodded. ‘Can you keep a secret?’

‘Absolutely not! But I’m willing to give it a go.’ She winked which told Betty she was joking. Or sort of joking, one of the two. But, as she had been starting to feel like she might burst if she didn’t have one person on side in the cast. Besides, she didn’t actually owe Jughead anything, so she didn’t feel under any pressure to keep his secret.’

‘My name’s never really been Libby.’

‘Well yes, I gathered that. There’s always a brief moment before your brain kicks in and you remember to answer to it.’

‘I thought I’d got better at that!’ Betty laughed. ‘I’m normally called Betty, because my parents decided fifties nicknames were the way to go when I was a kid.’

‘Well, we’re all using assumed names to an extent. I’m sure you’ll be shocked to know that Midge isn’t my real name either – It’s Emilia.’

‘Oh!’ Betty looked relieved. ‘Yes, I guess we do all use stage names…’

‘But the point is, why are you using a stage name on top of your stage name? Elizabeth is your stage name, why not stick to that?’

‘Nothing gets past you, does it?’

‘Not in the slightest.’ Midge looked pleased with herself.

‘Hmm. I don’t know if you remember, but it was as I was introducing myself that James walked in. I – er – got flustered and – honestly, I don’t even know why I said Libby.’

‘Mmmhmm’ Midge agreed, trying hard not to interrupt.

‘I know James. Or I did. A lifetime ago. Only, he wasn’t called James then and I hadn’t put two and two together when I looked at the name on the script. Anyway, when he walked in and didn’t look friendly, I suddenly didn’t want to introduce myself as the childhood Betty he’d known.’

Midge looked shocked. ‘No! No! I didn’t see that coming. You knew him? What?’

Betty nodded slowly. ‘When we were teenagers.’

‘Oh my god, was he your first love?’ Midge exclaimed, excitedly.

‘Actually – he was.’ Betty agreed.

Midge was silent, her mouth gaping wide and shutting again. ‘Well, Betty, for the first time in my life, I think I’m actually speechless. So that’s why he – What happened? Was it _terribly t_ ragic?’

Betty shrugged. ‘It was a long time ago. His dad was in a gang and he got mixed up with some stuff so we had an argument. The next day, everyone in the gang had disappeared. I think there was some trouble with a rival gang or something. I never saw him again – well until a couple of weeks ago. He deleted all his social media and never replied to my messages so…’

‘I’m sorry but is this actually true? I can’t tell if you’re a fantastically brilliant liar or have actually been mixed up in CW worthy drama as a teen. No wonder you booked _The Pretty Poisons_ with that experience under your belt.’ Midge stuffed a large bit of sushi in her mouth to stop herself from interrupting as Betty spoke.

‘Honestly, it all is. Wish it wasn’t, but there you go. Jughead – that was his nickname back then – was always my unfinished business, you know? We didn’t actually break up but then he disappeared. I waited for him to come back for a very long time but he never did. You know how teenage hearts break - nothing is quite the same ever again.’

Midge chewed slowly. ‘Wow.’

‘On the first day of rehearsals, he found me in the break room to make sure I didn’t tell anyone about our past. So, I didn’t. Until now. Oops.’ Betty added lightly. ‘Please don’t cause trouble.’

‘Wouldn’t dream of it.’ Midge replied quickly. ‘Well, well, well, this is intriguing. _I_ think he’s still in love with you.’

Betty laughed so hard she nearly snorted. ‘Mmmhmm. That’ll be why when I suggested we catch up over coffee he looked at me like I was a particularly unpleasant smell?’

‘Ok, granted that’s not the most promising.’ Midge agreed. ‘We just need to work out why he is angry, because that’s quite a grudge to hold. Is there more to the story? Did you do something?’

Betty shrugged again and shook her head. ‘Believe me, I’ve been trying to work it out. Our last argument wasn’t even angry, just sad. Neither of us knew it would be our last chance to see each other. Well, I didn’t know – maybe he did. But their leaving town was so sudden, I don’t think he would have.’ She took a sip of wine and thought again. ‘I can’t tell you how many times it’s gone round my head since he walked in the other day. I’ve gone over every last second of that last day and nothing – drawing a blank! But it’s ok’ she added quickly. ‘I’m okay about it. If anything, I’m glad he’s okay, he’s got success. I can move on happy.’

‘How long have you spent practising that? I _almost_ believe you.’ Said Midge knowingly, but not unkindly.

‘Okay, fine, you’re right. I’m dying for him to speak to me and for us to at least be friends. But if he won’t play ball, he’s not worth any more heartache.’

Midge sighed sympathetically. ‘Hmm. I like you Betty. I like you a lot, so it really is his loss. I have to say he’s gone right down in my estimations. I was getting all ready to root for him and his awkward, backwards – frankly stupid- way of showing he liked you but this is not on.’

Betty eyed her carefully. ‘Midge – please don’t meddle.’

‘I won’t, I won’t.’ she said, resignedly. ‘But I reserve the right to introduce you to some of my friends who I think you might get on well with.’

Betty laughed. ‘I’d like that. It’s – it’s been a while.’

‘I can see that. You’ve been moping after someone who went by the name of Jughead for far too long. Surely there’s been someone in between? You can’t have been a saint since you were a teenager. And please don’t tell me if you have.’

Betty shook her head. ‘No. I have – a very good old friend – we have an agreement for when I’m back in town and we’re both single. It scratches the itch.’

‘I am glad to hear it. Had me worried for a moment then.’

They moved off the subject of Jughead then and Betty was glad of it. She’d already told Midge far more than she’d intended to and part of her was worried. But then, the other half of her really wasn’t. She didn’t owe him anything, anymore. And it wasn’t like she was going to rush to the papers.

Midge was soon interrogating her about who she knew in New York and Betty found herself promising to introduce her to Kevin – who Midge had declared sounded like the best friend in the world. Betty had to agree, but also worried about what might be unleashed when the two of them did meet, and whether she might have to change her name and move to the country in order to ever get peace again.

Once they’d both eaten more sushi then they cared to admit to, Betty and Midge retired to the sofa. Betty felt more comfortable than she had for a long time. She felt grateful that she’d hit it off so quickly with Midge, who was refilling her glass again.

‘It’s the weekend, we’ve got to let our hair down. Goodness knows we’ll be dreaming of cosy Friday nights in once we’re started on the run. How do you think it’s going? You’re fabulous, incidentally, whatever that brooding lothario is trying to make you think.’

Betty took a rather bigger sip of her wine than she was expecting to, embarrassed at the compliment. ‘I mean I love the script. It feels special – you know?’

Midge nodded in agreement. ‘I see Tonys in our future.’

Betty scoffed. ‘I loved being on TV but theatre is different. It’s so visceral. Real. And running something in chronological order is somewhat of a novelty.’

‘Oh totally. There’s a disconnect on TV or Film that you don’t get in theatre. They’re all wonderful in their different ways. Isn’t it just wonderful that we get to act as our actual jobs? Could you see me in an office? I’d last about five minutes before being removed from the building.’ She giggled.

‘I always wanted to be a journalist. In high school, at least. Gosh, that feels like a world away.’ Betty mused. ‘Luckily this worked out because otherwise I’d be back at home, working at the paper my mom owns and dreaming of The New York Times.’

‘Libby – I mean Betty –‘ Midge fixed her with a hard look. ‘I don’t believe that there’s anything you couldn’t have achieved had you put your mind to it.’ She sipped her wine. ‘But I’m freakin’ glad you chose the dramatic arts. Now – ‘ She added in a conspiratorial tone. ‘Shall we watch and laugh at one of Brett’s movies from his child star days? They’re a hoot.’

‘ _That_ sounds perfect’

The following week at rehearsals was the best week she’d had. She’d finally stopped worrying that she was going to be found out and removed from the cast because she wasn’t good enough to be there. She was almost on top of her lines and was starting to get into the flow of all her scenes. And Midge, who was always looking for mischief, had taken to dropping in references to the terrible film of Brett’s they’d watched at the weekend. It only took until Wednesday for him to realise what she was doing, and to everyone’s surprise he actually took it well – laughing it off with a ‘Well – it helps pay for my beach house!’.

Jughead hadn’t been at rehearsals at the start of the week. Jason explained that he was taking an extended weekend at home, but that he’d also be cutting back on the amount of time he spent there until they got closer to the run

‘He’s confident we’re bringing his vision to life as he imagined it, but he’ll still drop by occasionally. He’ll be giving full notes just before our tech run.’ Jason said confidently. ‘He has said that if anyone is struggling with character, he’ll be happy to run through motivations.’

‘Maybe you should take him up on that.’ Midge whispered. ‘Tackle him by yourself.’

Luckily no one else saw her wink.

He turned up again on Thursday. Betty thought he looked tired and was shocked when the realisation that she wasn’t supposed to notice things like that hit her all over again. She made a mental note to schedule a therapy session – and to actually be honest this time.

True to his promise, he laid off her. She even got a nod of approval for the way she closed the second act. She smiled at him and he almost smiled back.

Betty had been very worried about how Midge would act now that she knew _everything_. Whether she’d be able to resist letting it slip, or teasing her in front of people. But actually, Midge had been more understanding than she’d anticipated. When she’d realised that Betty was scanning the room for him on Monday, she’d sought her out for a coffee break. When he first walked in on Thursday, Midge had squeezed her hand in reassurance.

‘You’re not responsible for his actions, sweetie.’

Betty didn’t really understand what she meant by it, but was glad of the support either way. Midge’s support was subtle; she didn’t feel like she was being treated with kid gloves, but she was glad of her decision to let her into the secret.

On Friday, Midge was just positing the idea of an after-rehearsals drink and the cast were agreeing enthusiastically, Jughead approached Betty. She was sat on the edge of the row. Midge had been next to her but she had leapt up as soon as she saw him hovering and was now in the midst of a discussion about which bar they should go to.

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck with his hand; his other hand tapped a rhythm on his leg. He glanced to the side, to see if anyone was looking. They weren’t; they were all done for the week, and their focus was on how to spend their weekends. Betty tilted her head at him, curiously.

‘Hey Betty,’ He said, very quietly. ‘Um, I was thinking and if the offer still stands, could we get that coffee sometime?’

He looked so unsure of himself, and Betty was reminded of that boyish quality that had shone through all those years ago.

She nodded. ‘Sure.’ She had a million things she wanted to ask, most prominent of all was “ _What’s brought this on?”._ But this was a delicate dance, so she would be patient and hope explanation came.

‘I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. Properly.’

‘It’s okay.’ Betty’s reply was instant.

‘It’s not. But it’s like you to say so.’

‘Okay team, we’re heading to that cocktail bar – La Bonne Nuit – three blocks away. We’re leaving now so stragglers meet us there.’ Midge announced loudly.

Jughead looked up in alarm, as if he’d forgotten anyone else was there. Betty tried not to laugh, not to break the fragile atmosphere.

‘Are you going?’ he asked, hurriedly.

‘I’ll catch them up.’ She said softly.

‘Er, okay.’ His composure had slipped completely. She recognised the signs, even though she shouldn’t.

‘Are you free this weekend?’ Betty prompted, not wanting to lose her opportunity to get some sort of clarification from him.

He was watching the rest of the cast leave the room. As soon as Chuck, who was rounding up the rear had left, giving Betty a cheery wave as he did so, Jughead turned back to her.

‘Saturday’s good. Morning. Not too early. Not that much has changed.’ He grinned but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

‘Sure.’ Betty agreed. ‘Should we say 10ish?’

He nodded. ‘Where’s good for you? There’s a nice artisan coffee place near my apartment but I don’t know if that’s going to be central enough for you..’

Betty bit her lip, uncomfortably. ‘It might be better if we met at one of our apartments,’ she said slowly. ‘Um, I can’t guarantee privacy if we’re somewhere in public. I get spotted quite a lot.’ She didn’t really know why she was apologetic – it wasn’t exactly her fault, it wasn’t like she enjoyed being recognised.

‘Oh. Right. Yes. Of course.’ His tone had changed completely. He’d become formal. ‘I could come to you. Unless you’d rather I didn’t. I don’t want to put you out.’

‘I think I can stretch to some coffee for old time’s sake.’ He flinched and Betty instantly regretted her choice of names. ‘I can text you my address?’

Jughead nodded. Betty pulled her phone out.

‘Put your number in there.’

He did as she instructed. When he handed her back the phone she messaged over her address straight away, before she thought too much about it.

His phone bleeped. He looked at it, with an expression she couldn’t quite make out.

‘Your number…’ he started, swallowing hard.

‘I never changed it.’ Betty whispered and wondered if he understood.

‘Yeh. Um. Woah. Okay.’ Jughead looked at her with curiosity. Betty was scared she’d said too much.

‘So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?’ She reiterated.

‘Yes.’ He nodded, his cheeks flushing. ‘I think we’ve got a lot to catch up on.’

If that wasn’t the biggest understatement Betty had ever heard, she didn’t know what was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a lot of filler in this one but it is essential to the plot. Bear with me!


End file.
